Kim Possible:Sins Revealed
by fernnu
Summary: After Kim finally pushes Ron too far out of her life, an ancient power is found by none other than Monkey Fist. Can Kim save the day without Ron? Is Ron the Chosen One of the Prophocies? What will happen...R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible: Sins Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own KP or anything…..i do own the Lotus staff though oooo hint hint

_Ok so this is my first kp fanfic, or first any fic at all, be gentle, please no flames…and please review! Reviews are most appreciated and it will tell me if anyone is intereseted in how the story will progress. I promise it will get better after the teen fluff is booted out of the main spot light.  
_

_ENJOY_

It was a regular day in Middleton, the birds were chirping and the sun was shinning, nothing could make the day any better. Nothing could ruin the day's early morning splendor...except maybe being late to school. Kimberly Ann Possible, teen hero, cheerleader, big sister and best friend was about to undertake her biggest mission of the day, and she was doomed to have a severe handicap. Her mission: get to school.

Funny, one would never think that getting to school would be so hard, especially since it was close enough to be walked to, then again, in the life of Kim possible, life was anything but simple and easy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ begin flashback about 30 minutes ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron was in trouble. Big trouble. He didn't know how or why, but he was in the school, only it wasn't looking normal. All the hallways were dark and in the shadows, kind of reminding him of a dank and dark cave. Ron stopped for a moment, coming from the previous hallway behind him. Stuck at a fork, with the choice between left, right, or straight, Ron wasn't sure what to do. Unfortunately for him, there was no more time to contemplate where to go. A low growl, then hiss emerged from the hall where Ron had just come from. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he DID know that it was trouble. Without looking back at the nightmarish creature behind him, Ron made the quick decision to fake right and take a sharp left, hopefully fooling the beast. As he took off running straight for the right hallway, Ron took a large breath and made for his move...

He slipped…

_A flash of emerald green that was oddly familiar, a nightmarish laugh that brought back horrible memories and fears, and a look of pain on his best friend's face was the last thing he saw before he was overtaken by the darkness…_

"GHAAAAA!"

Unfortunately Ron was as clumsy in real life as he was in his dreams, and visa versa. Sitting up, and taking a quick glance at his alarm 7:08, he sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Ronald Dean Stoppable, only child, loser, a goof in school, and best friend took another glance at the clock and quickly got up to take a shower, all the while the dream plaguing his thoughts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walking out the door, backpack ready and pink naked mole rat on his shoulder, Ron made his way down the street with Rufus placidly riding beside Ron's left ear. Upon arriving at Kim's house, Ron was still lost in his thoughts. As he came to the front door, ringing the bell, Ron was still in a haze, and failed to realize when Kim's mom answered the door.

"Ron? Did you hear me? You can come in, Kim will be right down."

Startled, Ron snapped out of his thoughts, long enough to put on his trademark goofy smile, and reply.

"Thanks Mrs. Dr. P, I guess I just dazed out for a sec there."

Smiling, Kim's mother let Ron in, allowing herself the smallest daydream of Ron and her little kimmie-cub actually being more than just best-of-friends since Pre-K. (Heavens knew that Ron thought of it too), She and Mr. Possible could think of no one more suited and worthy of looking out and caring for their Kim, then Ron. Ever since the whole 'moodulator incident' Ron had never been the same; unfortunately, her daughter wasn't always the most….perceptive one in the family.

As Mrs. Possible slipped into the kitchen, she called up to Kim, still upstairs,

"Kim! Ron is here!"

"Be there in a sec..." She replied sweetly.

"Would you like something to eat Ron?" When Mrs. Possible received no heavy nods, or gasps of usual pleasure from the question, she began to worry. It was not like Ron to daze out when food was involved, especially her cooking (if she did say so herself).

"Ron, honey, are you alright?"

Snapping out of it once more, Ron looked up into the maternal and soft, worrying eyes of Kim's mother. Ron, without noticing, had plopped down on the family couch in the living room and had once again dazed out completely. Rufus, Ron's little "son" as he called him, peered down from atop his head with a confused expression, blocking eye contact with Mrs. possible and bringing a small smile to Ron's face.

"I'm alright...really. Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

Mrs. Possible gazed at him disapprovingly, seeing through the thin veil of mixed truths, but, before having a chance to inquire further, Kim came bounding down the stairs, backpack ready.

"Hey Ron. Mom, we're going to go, ok?"

Sure thing sweetie, just don't forget to take a granola bar if you're not staying for breakfast."

"Thanks mom, bye! Come on Ron"

Kim came up and pulled Ron from the sofa, and out the door.

"Bye Mrs. Dr. P!"

As the door closed, Mrs. possible just shook her head. Both of them were acting strangely. Kimmie last night, and Ron today, she hoped it was nothing serious. Quickly banishing the worrisome thoughts, she turned away, and proceeded to finish breakfast for the twins and her husband.

¤¤¤¤¤

Outside, Ron was finally able to get a good look at his best friend for the first time this morning. Wearing her pink Capri pants and white shirt with pink heart, Kim walked evenly in the direction towards school, still pulling Ron's shirt as they went.

Plopping him down on a bench a few houses down, she checked her clock again, and sat herself next to her best friend.

"Umm Kim? What's...um...what's up?"

Kim gave him an annoyed look. "Do you mean to tell ME that you forgot?"

Ron felt his ears begin to twinge red in fear that he had forgotten something major. "Umm...may-be"

Sighing disgustedly, Kim turned her back on Ron completely, folded her arms, and huffed. Leaning on the backpack that rested on her knees, Ron could clearly tell she was angry.

Peering around her shoulder, Ron poked his head out to the right of hers.

"Hey Kim, what's Wrong? I'm...I...I'm sorry if I forgot something, I didn't mean to, I swear."

Kim, turning around slightly, told him to look away from her.

Obedient as always, Ron quickly turned away, unable to grasp what he had forgotten. Hearing some rumbling, he stole a quick glance back at Kim. She was most likely getting her backpack in order—she didn't want to be late, despite being angry with Ron. Looking away, and reaching for his own pack, making sure everything was ok, he suddenly felt someone's warm breath on his ear, whispering.

It was Kim!

"Turn around" whispered Kim in the sultriest voice he had ever heard

Ron was more afraid now, then ever before (including missions against Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and even all his monkey ninjas.)

Before he was even able to turn around completely, Kim enveloped Ron in a giant hug.

Surprised at the sudden affection, Ron bolted up from the bench and gave Kim a questioned stare.Giving Ron one of her cute grins, Kim gave Ron a second hug, this one larger than the last.

"Kim...even though I enjoy your hugs more than anything (boy did he ever) what's going on? What's today? What's so special?"

"Silly Ronnie...everyday with you is special. I love you."

Ron's chocolate hazel eyes grew wide and he pulled Kim from him and stared into her eyes, while holding both her shoulders.

"Kim? Are you feeling ok?"

Sighing dreamily, Kim folded her hands in front of her and just leaned into Ron's already outstretched arms.

"Whoa Kim...KIM?" suddenly Ron realized a wet sensation on his chest, and noticed that Kim's shoulders were heaving slightly.

Kim was crying. And Ron still could not make any sense of what happening or going to happen, or...

"Kim, are you alright?"

Bolting away from Ron's chest, Kim gave him the greatest look of disgust he'd ever seen. "'Course I am looser. What did you think? That I was going to cry on your shoulder? Ha! You're a loser and a weirdo."

Backing away from Kim, a step, Ron was stung by her words, but was reminded of an instance where these symptoms were strangely familiar. Still, Ron couldn't place his finger on it, and he was still occupied with what Kim had just said.

"Come on Kim, stop messing around, it's not funny."

Kim sneered again. Looking surprisingly like Bonnie. "You are such a dork, I don't know why I put up with you, you NEVER help me out. You are so clumsy, and can't do anything right. You always mess EVERYTHING up for me. You're just a waste of space, food, and air! Everyone is right to laugh at you, you're useless! You mean nothing, not to me, not to anyone! If you died….NO ONE WOULD EVEN NOTICE!"

As Kim yelled this to Ron, each insult was a fatal blow that hit Ron like a bullet piercing butter. Unsure and in pain, Ron glanced down at Rufus, who had retreated to Ron's cargo pants pocket. Tears quietly began to well up in Ron's eyes, and try as he might, he couldn't blink them all back.

"You're useless RonALD! I'm leaving."

As Kim started up and left, turning quickly on her toes, a glint of something shinny caught his attention. For only an instance, a glimmering shimmer appeared from Kim's neck, as her hair swished. Suddenly it all struck Ron at once.

"A moodulator..." he whispered. Immediately he pulled out his ronnicater and called up Wade, all the while keeping out of view from the self-righteous Kim walking away.

"Wade! It's me, Ron, I've got a problem."

As the 10 year old genius appeared on the screen, he stared worryingly at Ron. "What's up?"

"It's Kim" Ron replied "I think our last battle with Drakken left her with another moodulater."

Wade sighed thankfully. "Oh, is that it? That should be easy, just tap the ronnicater to the chip. After the moodulators kept coming up, I made adjustments to both your communicators, so that you can instantly deactivate them."

On cue, two small rods with an inch between them rose out of the communicator and crackled with a thin, blue line of electricity.

"Will this hurt Kim?" Ron asked Wade.

"Negative, as long as you don't touch her with it after the chip is burnt out. The energy is powerful enough to damage the chip, but too powerful to use to shock someone at parties." Wade grinned at his own humor.

"Right Wade, we'll be in check."

"K Ron. Oh, and by the way, you had better hurry. Only 15 minutes left before class starts." Wade warned as he signed off.

"Perfect," thought Ron, bitterly.

Darting behind a large pine tree, Ron watched Kim continue on in anger towards the school. Sneaking up quietly, he was almost upon her, electric deactivator ready, when, as they were passing a parked car; Kim saw Ron's reflection in the mirror. Wasting no time, she spun around and grabbed him flinging him onto his back with a loud thud that made Ron's ears pop.

"What do you want now, you little social leech?" questioned Kim angrily

Without a reply or response, Ron brought up his arm (hand included) holding the communicator, and struck the moodulator lodged on Kim's neck.

With a small zap and a bit of black smoke, Kim's eyes widened and from her neck the small, now completely destructed remains of the chip blew off her neck into the intensifying breeze.

Clearing her head, Kim found herself unable to recall anything since her mission with Ron last night. Drakken had stolen a large laser...again, and Kim and Ron had arrived in time to stop him from using it on the world. Basic stuff. While Kim battled Shego as was routine, Ron ran over to the council to destroy the possibility of the laser being used or being useful. Stripping away random wires, as all the others in the Laboratory/Lair were focused on the fight between Kim and Shego, Ron accidentally activated the laser and it began to glow a bright blue. That was the last thing Kim remembered. Apparently the laser had been a new moodulator project. It was to be able to beam a moodulator chip to anyone, and could be used, quite easily for world domination. Apparently, Kim had gotten caught.

Looking down, seeing Ron underneath her, Kim blushed a soft red and rolled off Ron, helping him to his feet.

"Err...Ron? What happened?"

Ron, brushing himself off, quickly explained what had happened and the events following that moment. (Ron failed to mention the hurtful things she said about him though.) As Kim stood there for a moment, contemplating, Ron glanced at his watch and gasped. They had 5 minutes to get to class and another block to go.

"Kim" Kim looked up, "What Ron?'

"It's 7:55!"

Blinking out of her stupor, Kim grabbed Ron's arm and the two began racing to get to class.

¤¤¤¤ end flashback ¤¤¤¤

Running as fast as she could, with Ron surprisingly keeping up, Kim couldn't help but be bitter at Ron. It was HIS fault that she got ANOTHER moodulator incident. HIS fault there was always something going wrong, HIS fault they were always late, and HIS fault for this whole mess today! Of course, as usual, Ron could tell exactly what she was thinking, and Kim let out her frustration and anger on Ron…again. As usual with her angry rants, she felt no pity for her best friend. Letting out a sigh, they raced into the school, Kim still having a hold of Ron, and into class as the bell rang.

Coming face to face with Mr. Barkin.

"Well, well, well. Possible and Stoppable, my two F-a-v-o-u-r-i-t-e students. You're late."

Both Kim and Ron's protests were shot down.

"You know what that means...DETENTION! After. School."

As a few people in the class snickered, Bonnie included (of course) Kim sighed again, and gave Ron an angry look; this times a real one. Kim was supposed to meet Josh Mankey after school today at 4!

Unable to take her being mad at him, Ron made his move.

"Mr. Barkin." Ron said quietly, as the large and permanently angry substitute turned to face his most accident-prone student, "You can't do that"

A few gasps were emitted from the class as Mr. Barkin evilly smiled at the blond goof.

With one single word, Barkin demanded an explanation. And by the way he sounded; it had better be a good one

"Explain"

Now even Kim was curious as to what Ron was going to do, all traces of her being mad at him gone...well, almost.

With a lop-sided grin, Ron began.

"Well you see Mr. Barkin...sir, we came into class and the bell rang as we were coming in, right?" at Mr. Barkin's small nod, Ron pounced on his metaphorical prey.

"AHA!" Ron announced, causing a few students to jump at the severe change in the quiet class.

"See, Me and Kim had a little incident before school...about our last mission. Anyways, we took care of it all, but by that time we saw that we were going to be late, so...well...Kim just grabbed me by the shirt and we both raced to get here on time-"

"Does this have a point Stoppable" barked Mr. Barkin

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," replied Ron, lost in thought, "Anyway, since she was pulling me with her, and I was behind, she entered the class room before me and was completely in, while I was still a step behind, leaving me out of the classroom when the bell rang. THEREFORE..." Ron paused "Kim wasn't late, only I was."

Finishing off his defense, Ron slowly met Mr. Barkin's eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Mr. Barkin, with a look of pure evil and hatred on his face at being proved wrong, stared at Ron for a moment. The silence of the class was stunningly painful, and even Kim had to admit that she was a little impressed; at Ron's ability to think on his feet and actually defend her with an ACTUAL case.

Slowly, he smiled mischievously, and Ron knew that only met more trouble for him.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Stoppable, not bad...not bad at all. I seem to have miss-judged Ms. Possible and your punishment. Relief flooded Ron's features

"As I see it...you are absolutely correct." Looking over at Kim, Barkin shouted, "Possible! You're off the hook. NO detention, but I do suggest that you try your very best to stop making these close calls. I doubt Stoppable can recreate another performance again.

A few snickers rippled from the class, but were quickly silenced by Barkin's deadly stare.

"As for you Stoppable...you are NOT off the hook. Triple detention for you, after school, whole WEEK."

Ron's features fell. He slowly walked to his seat, feeling defeated and alone. Sitting down and sighing as Barkin lost all attention on him, he barely registered the orders to begin taking notes on their latest chemistry chapter. Ron felt worse with every snicker and snide remark that was whispered across the room about him.

Kim, feeling bad for Ron, and grateful, forgot completely about the lingering anger towards her best friend and tried to make eye contact with him. When several attempts of whispering his name failed, Kim took out an eraser, scribbled a quick note, and through it at him, a few desks down.

As Ron slowly picked up the eraser and read the message he turned and handed it to her, without even acknowledging Kim as more than just another person in the class.

Worryingly, Kim read the message he had written in reply.

"Leave me alone Kim, stop acting like you care."

Shocked by his words, and a little hurt too, Kim turned back to her notes, trying to understand what was wrong with her best friend. Sure they had fought...well, no, she yelled...like usual, and maybe she was a little harsh, but it WAS his fault that they were late, and it wasn't her fault that he tried to stand up for her like that, even if it was a little sweet...

Just then the bell rang, and Kim hurriedly put her things away as she focused on confronting Ron with what was wrong.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim couldn't find Ron anywhere. It was amazing how someone so goofy and clumsy was able to stealthily slip out of the classroom and leave Kim in a daze. Giving up, and knowing that she would see him at lunch, Kim walked to her next class, still concerned for her friend.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I'm telling you Monique, I'm really worried about Ron."

It was already lunchtime, and Kim and Monique were sitting in the regular spots, still trying to determine if the Cafeteria food was edible. To Kim's left, Ron's usual seat stood uncharacteristically empty, and so too, was his presence at the lunch table.

"Girl, don't worry. I'm sure Ron has a perfectly good reason for skipping lunch"

Kim sighed heavily, "but what about that message he wrote to me? Why did he write that?"

Monique, without an answer to give, stared back at the grey mush upon her tray, and slowly twirled it with her spoon. Who were they both kidding? Kim and Monique were worried about Ron. He never missed a meal, and was certainly never mad at Kim for this long.

With another shared sigh, the two friends continued to watch the door to the cafeteria, waiting to see Ron's grand, goofy entrance, and sheepish smile brighten the room.

They were left to wait... until the period ended…alone.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ At the same time ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was lunchtime. Ron knew it was lunchtime. Rufus knew it was lunchtime. Heck, both their stomachs had already figured it out ten minutes before lunch had even started, but Ron just couldn't bring himself to face Kim.

"Sigh''

Ron was currently sitting underneath the bleachers outside, thankful that the day had been warm and dry. Laying on his back, and looking through the shadows at the barely visible sky, he reached into his bag and took out an old granola bar. Seeing Rufus whining for food, a small, sad smile crept on his face for a moment, as he gave his little friend his only source of food for the school day. Grateful, Rufus dug in and finished off the bar before Ron could even blink.

As Ron closed his eyes, he laid his head back on his hands and tried to lose himself in the shadows, only to be interrupted at the exact instance he closed his eyes, by a familiar tune. Sighing again, Ron fumbled with his ronnicater and flipped it on to have the concerned face of the 10 year old genius staring straight at him.

"What up wade?"

"Ron! Are you ok? Are you in trouble? What's wrong? Come on I need info!"

Startled, Ron gazed at Wade curiously, "Wade, slow down, there isn't anything wrong, what's the sitch?" Taking a deep breath, Wade stopped his rant and started again. 'Ron, ever since the whole moodulator incident this morning, you've been in some deep funk. What's up man? What's wrong? Kim says you're mad at her, and that you skipped lunch. What's the deal?'

When Ron didn't answer, Wade tried again, "Come on Ron, you're scarring us. You're acting even weirder, than the last moodulator incident.

¤¤Flash¤¤¤Back¤¤¤Time¤¤¤Begins¤¤¤Now

It was the night after the whole moodulator incident had been straightened out. After the best moment in Ronald Stoppable's life. For one moment, Kim had kissed him, seemingly out of her own free will. His dreams had finally been answered and fulfilled: for one fleeting moment.

Now the night after, and the truth had been revealed, Ron slowly walked away from the Possible residence. Kim and he had had a talk about the induced feelings Kim felt for Ron. Although she admitted that there were slight feelings for him that way, she didn't want to peruse them, so that they wouldn't

"Break our great friendship apart" muttered Ron out loud as he began his trek home. _It was the same old line every time_, Ron knew that he would never, ever, ever be the love of Kim's life; she would never fall for him. Ron loved everything about Kim, her emerald green eyes that ensnared his senses and his soul, her auburn red hair that swayed in the wind, her athletic body that was to die for...

Ron shook his head at the thought of all her physical attributes. He knew he loved her for more than just how she looked. The way she stood by him, even when it was plain to see that he was just a handicap to her, the way she was headstrong, smart, funny, and a million other little things that always flitted through Ron's mind when he thought of his one true love.

Arriving at his house, Ron entered with a small greeting to his parents and announced that he was going to sleep early that night.

As his head hit the pillow, Ron couldn't stop thinking about the bitterness in his heart, or the intense pain he felt, and knew he would feel every moment he couldn't hold Kim in his arms.

Sighing loudly, Ron slowly began his hopeful journey in troubled slumber.

¤¤¤¤ end flashback ¤¤¤¤

Wade, waiting for an answer stared at Ron expectantly as he took a breath to explain.

"Listen wade...I...I'm...sigh" this was going to be harder than he thought

"you cant tell anyone ok?" when Wade nodded, Ron continued, "We know that the moodulators enhance emotions and feelings that are already felt by the host or person or whatever, right?" with Wade's nod once more, he went on, looking worse with every passing moment, "Well, Kim said some...things this morning that were really...um... well lets say they weren't exactly flattering."

"Is that all this is about, Ron? Kim hurt your feelings when she wasn't herself? I told you a thousand times, the moodulators enhance even the smallest feelings into a full frontal personality change!' Wade was practically screaming at Ron now. "So if Kim has ever been annoyed about you, ever in her life, which I know she has, that is enough for the moodulator to attach itself onto that emotion and change Kim. Don't you get it?"

"I get it Wade...I get it, but maybe you don't." Ron looked up at wade, and the 10 year old knew there was more that he didn't know, surprising but true.

"Wade, I'm not as stupid as I look, ok? Give me _some_ credit. On our last mission, the stupid laser beam that shot Kim with a moodulator isn't the same kind of prototype as we are used to. I was reading the warning label, when I was searching for the self destruct button on the laser, and I found out that the moodulator Drakken and Shego tinkered around with wasn't the initial moodulator design. Instead of latching on to an emotion and amplifying it, this moodulator is supposed to make the person tell the truth. The true feelings that he or she feels. From there, the laser is supposed to make whoever gets hit by it, a slave to their emotions, unable to tell a lie. If I were to ask Kim or anyone a question when they had the moodulator, they would have to tell the truth. The personality change is just a part of the original moodulator design, but different, because the feelings aren't amplified….just let out"

Wade's eyes widened, "But...but why would he do that?"

"I don't know Wade, it's Drakken after all, he isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer." _'But then again, neither am I_," thought Ron bitterly to himself.

"So...what did Kim say to you Ron?" Wade was nervous now, a truth chip on Kim, and her headstrong attitude was bad enough, but facing Ron...well Kim and Rufus were the only things keeping him together.

"Come on Wade, I know you have security cameras everywhere, probably on the communicators too. I'm sure you can find perfect HBO quality footage without ME having to relive this morning in full detail." Sighing again, and not really caring anymore, Ron sat up and scooted out of the shade of the bleachers. "Look Wade, I got to get to class, but, just tell Kim..." sighing again, Ron let all his worries go, "Tell her whatever you want Wade, the only thing you CAN NOT tell her is what I told you the days after the first moodulator incident. Got it?" Ron had barely realized that his voice had risen, until a few people walking outside turned to stare at him momentarily.

"Suresure thing Ron. Hope you feel better man."

"…Thanks Wade. At least tomorrow's the weekend. Oh, and I am probably not doing any missions if they come up, ok?" When Wade nodded, Ron flipped the ronnicater off, and headed back to class before the bell.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As wade sat in his tech room, the monitors of computers, TVs and other gadgets surrounding him in a warm glow, he sighed as Ron signed off; his words still reverberating in his head.

"…CAN NOT tell her is what I told you the days after the first moodulator incident. GOT it?"

Sighing, he pulled up a file on his PC titled Ron's secret memo, and double clicked it.

As the vid file came up, it showed Ron's face on a small communicator sized screen, his eyes brimming with tears, as he confessed.

"_Wade, don't tell her, or anybody, but...I...I love Kim. I love her so much that I can't even tell her cause it could ruin everything in her life, and I could never do that to her. I care for- love her too much to do that. I thought she felt the same…but now…the moodulators just messed me up man." _ Ron lapsed into sobbing for a moment, _I…I…don't you DARE tell her Wade. I just wish………things weren't this way…"_

Sighing again, Wade closed the file. After a moment of fast paced typing, Wade accessed the secret cameras that had surveillance around Middleton. Accessing today's footage in the park, and turning up the volume so he could hear, Wade watched in gentle amusement at first, as Kim engulfed Ron in the large hugs. Watching without emotion as he witnessed the soft crying that Kim usually never displayed, he was slightly shocked. It was KIM POSSIBLE after all, and she was never much for PDAS. (Public Displays of Affection or Sorrow). Finally the footage showed the mood—or rather the truthful change Kim underwent when she became a snob/jerk. He silently gasped at the things Kim said to Ron, and even he could see the hurt and pain that they caused.

Wade watched the footage closely up until they left the park, and even then when he could hear and see Kim's obvious frustration being once again lashed out upon poor Ron. As the outside footage ended, Wade pulled up another file of the school's own security features and his own hidden camera system. Wade watched again in astonishment at Ron's bravery and quick thinking with Mr. Barkin, and winced slightly at the amount of punishment given. No wonder Ron wouldn't be going on any missions for a while; the way he was feeling, AND the punishment was enough to ground him for quite some time.

As the footage slowly came to where Ron had hidden away from the bleachers, Wade exited the program. Thinking a moment, the ten year-old made the firm decision. He would tell Kim everything… (With the exception of what Wade had promised in severe secrecy) and show her the footage. That way she would understand.

It only took a minute or so before Wade had combined all the important footage and close-ups of Ron into one file. Quickly making a saved copy to send to Kim's kimmunicator, he accessed his Cd burning program and created a hard copy of the footage. Just in case.

Sighing again, "_Man he seemed to do that a lot these days'_ Wade turned to another computer screen, pulled up the familiar kimunicator file and dialed Kim.

When the worried redhead's face appeared on the screen, she greeted him with the words he knew so well, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Sighing again, Wade now had to figure out how to tell Kim the news with the words he didn't know or use as often...

_End chapter...1  
_


	2. Knowledge Unwelcome

_Chapter 2 _

_Knowledge Unwelcome_

**_I still don't own Kp. If I did, I would continue the show, and not let it get cancelled because of some stupid rule._**

_Ok so here we go, Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy the progression of the story. Sorry it wasn't sooner, but I got called in to work over the weekend, some of a waitress left to Australia for 2 weeks and I had to fill in._

_Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them so much._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim looked into the 10 year old, boy-genius's eyes with worried hope. She could tell something was wrong, and that Wade was trying to formulate his words carefully, but Kim couldn't take much more of not-knowing.

"Wade! Did you find Ron? Is he ok? Is there trouble? Is he mad? Is he mad at me? Did I do something? Did you tell him I was worr-"

Kim was interrupted by Wade's silencing glare. When Kim had fallen silent, he began.

"Listen Kim, Ron isn't in his best….self at the moment. I'm not going to lie to you, he's hurting big time, and it does have a lot to do with you. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for him, and neither can you, not until you hear the full story."

"So tell me" Worry continued to grow in Kim's voice, with every word uttered.

"I can't Kim, not here, not now. Listen, I know there isn't any cheer practice today after school, but do you have any plans for after school, if not, we can go over it then"

Kim didn't even have to think about it. "Yea Wade, I had a date with Josh Mankey planned at four today, but I will cancel it as soon as I see him. Ron's too important to leave him alone the whole weekend."

Wade smiled, and looked visibly relieved. '_At least_ _she still seems to care about_ _Ron…canceling her date on her obvious big crush for her best friend. Still…what she said…I can't be sure.'_

"Wade is everything alright" asked a worried Kim, when she received no response.

"Absolutely Kim, just thinking; call me at four-thirty and you will get the whole story. Don't be late. Oh and Kim, maybe NOT confronting Ron is the best thing you can do at the moment. If he wants to talk, he will, and if not, I think you should give him the space he needs….at least for now."

When Wade received a single nod from Kim, he ended the transmission.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wade sat back in his comfy computer chair. Things just didn't add up as they were supposed to. Truth modulator chips, Kim being mean, and then nice, Ron in pain, modulators recurring, Drakken, Shego…..nothing seemed to connect, and that was part of the problem. There were too many unknowns for Wade to fully comprehend what was going on. A growing doubt began to eat away at his insides, but he quickly pushed it away and began research on the affects of a truth chip/moodulator fusion.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Back in front of her locker, Kim put the kimmunicator away and began to walk to class. What Wade had said scared her more than anything she ever had faced. She had never seen or known of Ron to be this sad or angry, especially at or because of her. In truth, Kim was worried that it was all her fault. Even though she didn't recall doing something to make Ron this unhappy, the way Wade danced around the issue, and his alluding hints were enough to give the teen super hero reasons to worry.

Arriving at her next class, Kim took her seat in the back of the room. Although the class was English, and she usually enjoyed the class discussions, the only thing that flitted across her mind was that her next and last period class would be with Ron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jetting out of the English class, Kim tried to weave in and out of the constant stream of students, pushing and stumbling along through the hallways. As she continued to dodge and avoid the many people around her, Kim took a sharp left and walked right, smack into none other than Josh Mankey.

Blushing slightly, Kim greeted her big crush. "Umm…hey Josh, sorry about that, I was kind of in a hurry."

Receiving a bright and stunningly handsome smile, Josh chuckled softly. "It's ok Kim, don't sweat it, listen I'm going to be late, but I need to talk to you after school, before our date, alright?

"Sure….sure thing Josh, I'll see you right outside, after last bell."

"Cool" Josh flashed another stunning Hallmark-card quality smile, and turned the other way, journeying to his next class.

Taking a right, Kim, still enthralled with seeing Josh, entered her last class and sat in her usual spot. It wasn't until she had taken her seat that it had struck her. _I forgot to cancel our date! But…I guess I can still cancel when I see him after school. He'll understand. I'm sure of it; and I need to help out Ron._ Being reminded of her best friend, Kim glanced over to his usual seat and found it surprisingly empty. Worry beginning to bubble up within her, Kim's mind embarked on yet another journey of Ron's welfare, and her position in his unhappiness.

A moment or so passed, and the bell rang. Sighing as she took out her notebook, Kim glanced again at Ron's empty seat. Missing him more than ever, Kim sighed again heavily, and was lost in anxious worry once more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 10 minutes ago ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ deep in an unknown jungle ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The dark cave was illuminated by the faint, flickering of torches. The glistening flames created dark shades and shadows upon the cave walls. A dark man stepped into the cavern with uneasy confidence and great purpose. Following his minions deep into the ever- stretching area, a sudden smile flashed in the edgy darkness as he finally reached his goal. His prize. It had taken a good part of the previous year, but it had been well worth it. Through all the research, searching, journeying and booby-traps along the way, he was upon his final steps to achieving the ultimate authority. The ultimate power. The lotus…

Stepping into a cleared area, the man finally walked into the full lit center. As the light splashed forth, the truth was revealed that the man was not a man at all; instead a horrible monstrosity of twisted DNA. A man and a monkey: combined into one evil package. His white, fanged teeth gleamed as his minions bowed down in respect and fear. At the far end, against a cavern wall, stood an alter. On the wall, surrounding the alter, hung two golden idols. Each one, taking the form of a monkey; a banana in one hand, and a lotus flower in the other, looked down disapprovingly upon the mystic item that lay below. Each one contained two ruby eyes; each one seemed so very lifelike, and each one

'_Can do nothing' _thought the evil master. Walking slowly, boldly towards the altar, he reached the steps before turning and proclaiming into the dead quiet cave.

"IT IS TODAY THAT THE TRUE MASTER SHALL BEGIN HIS INHERITANCE OF THE POWER! UPON THIS DAY, UPON THIS MOMENT, UPON THIS VERY ALTAR, LIES THE TOOL IN WHICH MY VICTORY SHALL BE SECURED! NO ONE SHALL DENY ME MY DESTINY. NO ONE SHALL STOP ME! I SHALL BE… UNSTOPPABLE!"

Turning once more, the so called true master of the ancient form of monkey kung-fu, Tie Shing Pek Kwar, took his few steps forward and reached the stone and gold altar. Placing is hands slowly upon the long box that lay on the golden slab, he stood there for a moment, admiring the beauty of the box. It was only five feet long, six inches tall, and only half a foot wide; brown and gold insignias curled and waved all along the cover. In the middle of the box, just above the small lock, a large, golden lotus flower shined brightly against the flickered torches. Opening the box slowly, the being, once a man, now known as Monkey Fist gazed in awe at the magnificent item that lay inches from his grasp. Glowing pale blue, a long staff lay within the box. It seemed quite plain, actually, thought Monkey Fist, but its true power could not be hidden behind an un—flattering exterior.

Unable to wait any longer, he grabbed the staff and slowly lifted it from its prison. The glowing blue aurora surrounding the staff began to pulsate, as the room was bathed in the blue. The torches whipped out at the ferocity of power being unleashed. The power was great, an exact mirror image of the mystic item's brother. '_Yes,' _he thought _'this is the power of the Lotus. The blade and the staff are intertwined. Just as the prophecies stated."_ Turning around, he called to one of his servants to come up and slit both of Monkey Fist's hands with an X. As the blood began to drip, he registered no pain, only full concentration on what was to come next.

Smiling evilly, Monkey Fist held the staff out in front of him, and proclaimed the _Prophecy of Initiating,_ out into the small cavern.

"By my blood

Dripped upon this floor

I call upon both brothers

I wage war:

This final crusade

To kill the imposter

To find the power

All shall be mine

The lotus shall combine

Staff and blade intertwined."

As soon as the uttered words fell from his lips, the staff began to change. The bright blue shimmering became a crimson red. The blood, dripping from the cuts on his hands traced their way across the staff's neck. With each passing moment, the pulsating crimson aurora continued to grow, until even Monkey Fist himself had to close his eyes to shield them from the light. As his monkey ninja minions cowered in fear, the staff pulled itself away from his grasp, and floated out towards the cave entrance. As the light slowly faded from the cavern, Monkey Fist wasted no time to run after the staff, his ninjas closely on his heals.

As they reached the opening, they were able to witness the beginning of the end.

Reaching the opening, the staff pointed towards the dark night sky; shimmering with raw power, a bright scarlet beam shot forth into the darkness and streaked across the sky. Finally, as the light disappeared from view, the red aurora died out, and the staff shot forth into the ground. Picking it out of the loose dirt, Monkey Fist smiled again.

"And so it begins" grinning, he twirled the staff around with ease. With just a thought, a blinding ruby light flashed, and they all vanished in a blink.

Only the reawakening sounds of the jungle, and the creatures that lived there could be heard. The creatures could sense that something evil had just taken place. Many more beings alive would feel the power……..but some felt it more than others…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Outside the sacred school of Yamanouchi, in Japan, Sensei and Yori walked out into the cool night air. As they walked into the sacred garden, Yori questioned her wise master.

"Sensei, what troubles you?"

Before he could say a word, the violent red beam streaked across the sky. As both student and master looked up in fear, Yori felt her raven black hair ruffle in an unfelt wind. Shivering, she hugged herself and looked to her sensei for guidance; but what she only found was fear.

Sprawled on to the floor, clutching his eyes, Sensei lay on the floor, turning slightly and shivering from fear and cold. Muttering under his breath, he seemed oblivious to all.

Shaking her master, Yorri called to him. "Sensei, Sensei, what is wrong! What has happened? To you? To us all?"

Still, he could not hear her. The wisest one. The master of the Yamanouchi School lay on the dirt floor, shivering and muttering in obvious fear at what he had seen. One constant phrase continued to be let out into the cold night air, as Sensei tossed and turned. As he gasped for breath, he uttered the words one final time.

"_It has begun. Intertwined. Blade and staff…………stoppable. "_

Yori was left alone in the dark with a Sensei gone mad and the unknown knowledge of a great evil reawakened.

In the distance, the ominous call of a raven voiced it's own cry into the evil night air.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Back in Middleton, as Ron departed for his last class, he casually glanced outside through a window. Studying the sky, he was surprised to see a crimson red streak fly by. As soon as the light had passed over him, Ron was overtaken by a pain that he never felt before.

Stumbling and calling out in agony, Ron fell onto his knees in one of the quickly emptying hallways. No one noticed him trip and fall; and even if they did, no one would've cared. It WAS Ron Stoppable here, and he was infamous for tripping over himself in clumsiness. Sprawled on the floor, much like Sensei in Japan, Ron's eyes began to let lose tears as the image of the red streak seared itself into his mind. Gasping for breath, Ron made one final struggle to get help. Calling out faintly, he tried to crawl towards a class. Unfortunately the mystically induced pain captured him once more, and Ron finally lost consciousness.

Unfortunately, even unconscious, the pain could not be escaped.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron's sharp cry and then fall onto the floor had awoken Rufus from his slumber in Ron's leg pocket. Afraid at first, Rufus waited until there seemed to be no movement. No noise. As he quickly crawled out of Ron's pocket, he gasped at the obvious pain Ron was still in. thinking quickly, Rufus did the only thing he could; grabbing the ronnicator from Ron's other pocket (which was a lot of work for the naked mole rat, considering that Ron's leg ended up on top of the communicator), he dialed Wade's EDS (emergency distress signal). Immediately, Wade's chubby face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ron, how's it going? Don't you have a cla—" Wade stopped suddenly as he saw Rufus' face peering at him through the screen. Wildly chattering and pointing to Ron's forehead, Wade quickly assessed the basics of the problem.

"Calm down Rufus, we'll get help, don't worry."

Signing off, Rufus was left to wait by Ron's side as help arrived.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The soft gentleness of his closest student and the sweet smell of incense suddenly brought the wise one back into his right state of mind. Sitting up and wiping the cold sweat from his brow he noticed he was in his bed, with Yori by his side.

In surprise, Yori bolted up from her meditation.

"Sensei! What happened?"

Taking a deep breath, he sighed and gently replied.

"Forgive me young one. I was overtaken by an evil fear. Let this remind you that even the strongest, wisest of us all can still be scared and lose sight of the TRUE path. What we saw this night is the marker of the beginning of the end. It can only mean that the brother of the Lotus Blade has been awakened by none other than Monkey Fist."

Yori gasped, "The Lotus Staff has been found, and taken?"

Nodding slightly Sensei replied, "I am afraid so my student. He has begun the prophetic events. Now only Stoppable-san can help us. We must get him to come back to Yamanouchi at once. He must learn the Symmetry of Souls, if he is to stand a chance. We must help him on the path, or else he shall die before the final battle."

Smiling grimly…bitterly, Yori replied; more to herself than Sensei, "And even then, he is destined to die…"

"NO Yori! We shall not speak such like this. Prophecies have forever been mysterious in their meanings. What we may consider dead, could mean something quite different. We must think positive and help Stoppable-san however we can."

Bowing, Yori stood, awaiting more instructions.

Sensei quickly left the soft bed and began to walk out of his bed chambers. 'Come Yori, there is much work to be done. All our preparation shall now be put to the test."

"Hai Sensei." As Yori quickly followed behind Sensei, she could not help but disagree with her teacher. _'Dead is Dead no matter what'_ she silently thought to herself.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lying in the school nurse's room, Ron blinked at the fluorescent lights overhead. Sitting up, he quickly received a surprised yelp from the nurse who was currently peering into his once closed eyelid. Following her shock of surprise, Rufus jumped upon the bed and hugged his friend. Patting Rufus on the head, Ron's eyes blazed for a moment before dimming out again. Sitting up a little straighter, Ron asked the first question that came to his mind."

"What in God's name is going on?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After the nurse had explained what had happened, Ron thanked her, and, after she had gone, called up Wade.

"Oh my gosh, RON! Are you ok? I was so worried, I got your EDS signal from Rufus and as soon as I realized you were hurt, I sent a call to the school nurse to get you."

Shushing Wade, Ron calmly asked him why he wasn't at a hospital. Wade's only response was a fast two blinks and a confused reply.

"Ron. You just got into the nurse's office now. The ambulance won't be here for another 6 minutes."

"That's ok Wade, tell them false alarm, I am fine." Wade looked doubtful, but after one glare from Ron, he quickly agreed.

As Wade signed out, Ron brushed himself off, got up, told the nurse that no ambulance was needed, and went to the little bathroom within the room. As he slowly turned on the faucet and let the warm water fall into the drain, he splashed it upon his face. Letting the warm drops cling to his face, and trace their way towards his chin, he quickly dryed himself off.

Staring into the mirror, only one thought kept coming through in his mind. In truth only two words, but he didn't understand them.

_LOTUS……………STAFF_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim's kimmunicator vibrated silently as she received a text message from Wade. As she quietly slipped the kimmunicator out of her pocket, Kim hoped that the teacher would not notice what she was doing. As she opened the txt file, she gasped slightly.

_RON AT NURSE. FELL AND LOST CONSCIOUSNESS B4 CLASS. EVERYTHING FINE NOW, DON'T WORRY HE'S AWAKE AND UP. CALL AT 4:30. _

—_WADE_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Still very worried, even after Wade's reassurances, Kim fought the urge to jump out of the class that very moment to check on Ron. Sighing as she held her head in both hands, Kim looked up at the class and focused on the ticking hands.

_Only 34 minutes to go……_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_End of Chapter 2_

"So yes, here it is...the end of chapter 2. It was a little shorter than the first, but I think I got the story along. Hopefully you all enjoyed how it turned out.

In the next chapters we will see the beginning of Kim and Ron's big fig——" 

I think I will keep that a secret until chapter 4. lol.

Keep reviewing!

_Fernnu _


	3. Prophocies

_Ok so this is my chapeter 3. It's not really anything with a plot, these are just the two prophocies. They both have been referenced to and so i thought you guys might as well be allowed to see them. _

_

* * *

_

_**Prophecy of the Lotus.**_

_From forth there shall be one  
Love and life shall be cruel  
But still he shall care  
And master the tool._

_  
For naught can be certain  
An imposter shall arise  
And the two shall battle  
From night to sunrise_

_  
And as the new day's dawn emerge  
The rays blinding both  
Two brothers in arms and soul  
Shall be bound by sacred oath_

_  
For if one gains staff and sword  
And he is evil.  
Then the world shall bow in fear  
For life shall surely disappear._

_  
But if he, the one  
Of truth and love  
Acknowledges the symmetry of soul  
Then he shall gain _

_Tools to destroy  
The evil brother  
And doubt within himself_

_Though the sacrifice would mean  
That destroyed, too, is the hero's body  
His soul shall live on,  
Undeniable and unbreakable in stone  
Journeyed into the unknown_

_And in stone he shall remain_

_For truthfully only love shall ever save him  
If his one could search to find  
In the deepest recesses of her mind  
That love for him was always there  
When lotus flower blooms in slightest flair  
Then so too, shall stone be cracked  
And perhaps, bring her lover back_

_For the world shall need a hero  
And only one of two can arise  
And only when the third tear falls  
Shall love be known to open eyes._

_Only one among us  
Can actually see this through  
Only one gifted  
Shall know what to do_

_Fight through mists of rain  
The hero shall abide  
For only one on earth shall remain  
And take his destined bride._

_**Prophocey of Initiating **  
_

_So forth, one shall claim the blade  
And the other, shall claim the staff  
When both are put into play  
Then the game begins; and the race for time starts  
The battle shall then ensue  
Upon the third moon rise  
The final battle will be waged  
Until one brother dies_

_And only one.  
The true imposter  
Shall die.  
By both staff and blade  
The imposter shall fall  
Lost among his crusade  
Answering to the sacred call_

_So too, to initiate the blade's brother,  
Only need for these few words_

_  
Outspoken in the caverns of lotus  
Outspoken among followers in dread  
All that must be said  
Must be said, as blood is drawn  
The staff shall turn red  
And both hands are twisted crimson  
And the sky shall visibly darken  
As aky reflects his blood  
This shall be the sign  
And only then, shall it be sure  
Of the battle for the lotus  
Whose power is pure._

_By my blood_

_Dripped upon this floor_

_I call upon both brothers_

_I wage war:_

_This final crusade_

_To kill the imposter_

_To find the power_

_All shall be mine_

_The lotus shall combine_

_Staff and blade intertwined._

* * *

_A/r and A/n:_

Ok so yea, here are my first author's notes and responses. I don't know how to do it any better, so here it goes.

1. It was asked why Ron did not look at what Kim said to him before she yelled at him. _("Silly Ronnie...everyday with you is special. I love you.") _for this i have 2 reasons.

a.) Ron already knows that Kim has had feelings for him in that way, but they both established that they wouldn't take it to the "next level." SO even if what Kim said was true, Ron knows she doesn't wanr to persue it, which, BTW, hurts a lot more than not being loved in the first place.

b.) Simply put, Kim DOES love Ron. but only as a friend. Platonic love; I think it's called.

2. Also was asked in the reviews what pairings will the story. Honestly, it started out being K/R fic. Unfortunately for you guys (the readers) the pairings are going to be a secret for the moment..

Here's what i will do, before or in chapter 5, i make my promise to reveal who he shall truly love. In the meantime, please leave a review on who you would like to see with Ron. If i didn't mention a pairing you would like to see, leave it for me in a review. I wont make any promises, but your votes may sway my decison.

Ron/Yori?  
Ron/Kim?  
Ron/Bonnie?  
Ron/ Monique?  
Ron/ Tara?  
Ron?

Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I am so happy someone actually wants to read my stories and see how they progress. Thnx big time for the great compliments!

: **Ppl:**

**DJ Rodriguez  
r/kalwaystogether  
Muirnin  
eckles  
Vaapad  
Monkey Fist  
Miss Piratess  
**

I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!**  
**  
_Fernnu_

* * *

. 


	4. The lives of those who care 4pI

Chapter 4: The lives of those who care.

Disclaimer: I own the shirt off my back. That and this story. That's about it.

_Ok so here it is Chapter 4. Now, this chapter has a lot of story in it, so it has been broken up into 2 parts. This is so that the story seems fresh and not lagging. _

_Fern nu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As soon as the bell rang and the clock struck 3:30, Kim Possible was out the door. Dodging and weaving around the mass of students desperate to leave the school, Kim employed every bit of agility and cheer-training skills to good use. With mastery and grace, Kim slid around large mobs and teachers to finally step out into the bright sunlight. Walking out, she sat herself in the little garden out in the front of the school. Sliding onto an empty bench and folding her arms, Kim began to wait for Josh.

Surprisingly, the only thing on her mind was Ron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It seemed like a near eternity before Josh had finally come for Kim. In truth, it had only been a few minutes until Josh had come up on Kim, and slid himself next to her. Startling Kim greatly, she let a small yelp escape her lips as he presented her with a small but beautiful and enchanting rose.

"Hey Kim, thought I'd get you a little something before our date today." Smiling, he handed over the rose to her.

"Gee thanks Josh. It's beautiful, but—OUCH!

As nice as the sentiment was, poor Josh had forgotten to strip the rose of the thorns, and one had cut a small nick into Kim's index finger. Placing the finger in her mouth and bolting up, she took it out long enough to finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry Josh but I have to cancel our date for today; something came up."

"Another mission?" sighed Josh dejected.

"Actually no, it's Ron. He—we—we had a fight, kind of, and I got to see what's wrong. But it IS a part of our last mission."

"So it's not a mission?" Seeing Kim's silent nod, he asked again. "And it's not the rose, right?" more hopeful this time.

Smiling, and with her finger still in her mouth, Kim, cutely shook her head, causing some lose red strands of her magnificent hair to cling to her face. Smiling again, Josh stood up and gently brushed off some hair from her face. "Kim, do you really have to leave _right _now?"

Melting a little, Kim shyly responded, "Well I have to meet up with Wade before I talk with him, and I'm supposed to meet him at 4:30."

Jumping on his opportunity, Josh set a new plan into motion. "Kim, its only 3:37, that gives up a little less than an hour. We could still salvage a date together." Seeing Kim visibly soften, he pressed on. "Kiiiiimmmm," almost whiningly, he continued, "Come on, between your missions, cheerleading, life, and _Ron_, (He almost spat the last word with disgust, but Kim failed to notice.) We never get to be together. Come on, I will set the alarm on my watch so that at 4:15 it will beep."

Using his cool, artsy version of a puppy-dog pout, Josh was able to see Kim's lips quiver with desire.

'_I have her' _he thought to himself.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Ron had left the nurse's office, he convinced the nurse that he didn't need a note home or a call to his parents, and that he would tell them what happened. Asking for an excuse, Ron left the school early with orders to head straight home from the office.

For the first time in his life, Ron broke a serious rule….a serious command.

Walking away from the school, Ron found himself meandering around the town. With an extra 30 minutes, or so, he found himself walking to the park.

'_It seems that everything good in my life started in the park…or at least the one thing…'_ he reflected to himself. The place he made his first and only true best friend, all the fun they had, camp outs…..the park certainly held a special place in Ron's heart. Because of this, Ron, almost by second instinct walked over to a special tree. His tree. Kim's tree. THEIR tree. He remembered the first time they had played hide and seek, Kim searching for the 'sly Ronster.'

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Flashback ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Laughing and giggling, the sounds of children's joy could be heard all around the park as kids and friends alike played and giggled on the soft grass. Kim Possible and her new _bestest_ friend Ron Stoppable were playing their first game of hide-and-seek.

"One…..two…three…..four….five…..sixseveneightnine TEN! Ready or not! Here I come!" called out the small little red-headed girl as she began to search for her friend. After five whole minutes of searching, and still no sign of Ron, little Kim began to call out his name, giving up and wanting to play a new game.

"Ron! Roooooon! Where are you, come-on I don't wanna play anymore!"

When Ron still hadn't answered, Kim sat down at the base of a large oak tree. Sniffling and trying to hold back tears, Kim began to let them loose; tears staining her angel-like child face. She could hear a hollow thump and then 'oomph!' behind her, but she didn't care where it came from, and didn't even look up. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a dusty, goofy, but still happy Ron, crouching; he pulled her chin tenderly to face him, and smiled gently.

"What's wrong Kp? Did you think I left you or something?"

Turning around, away from him, Kim huffed in self righteous anger. With folded arms she let lose her already mature and healthy temper.

"Ron! How could you! I was calling and searching FOREVER! Why didn't you come?"

Sheepishly, Ron scratched the back of his head and responded, somewhat embarrassed,

"Well KP, I heard you and all, but I couldn't get to you. I was hiding up there." He pointed above their heads to a large branch stretching out from over top them. "I couldn't…um…get down, so I just waited until you found me."

Instantly softening, Kim touched his hand slightly, "Why didn't you call to me?"

"I was embarrassed, Kim."

Still confused she questioned him unrelentingly, "Then how DID you get down?"

Blushing slightly, Ron switched arms and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. When he did, Kim noticed a bright red cut on Ron's elbow.

"OH Ron! You're bleeding!"

Still sheepish, he replied, blushing all the more, "Its ok Kim, I just got it when I fell out of the tree, I—"

Before he had a chance to finish, Kim squeezed him tightly. Nuzzling him gently, she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry that you got hurt, 'cause of my game, lets get you a band-aid, then we can go 'splorin!"

Letting go of the embrace, both Kim and Ron got up and walked off, hand in hand, searching for a band-aid, and then, more adventures."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ End Flashback ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Leaning against the old oak tree, Ron sighed again. "_Such good memories. I wonder if she was really my friend THEN. I wonder if she ever was…"_ Pushing away the troubled thoughts, he focused on a different topic, one perhaps more important. "_No...nothing could be more important than Kim."_

Sitting crossed-legged, Ron placed his hands, palms up on his knees. Letting go of his problems, Ron meditated and committed himself fully to one goal: Talk with Sensei. Ron knew there was something wrong with the mystical monkey force, and only Sensei would help him understand exactly what it was. With the words _Lotus Staff_ resounding in his head, Ron closed his chocolate brown eyes, and lost himself in the mists of his own mind.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When he opened them again, Ron found himself among the bright sun-lighted garden of the Yamanouchi School. Sitting underneath a large willow tree, Ron found himself face-to-face with his old master and Sensei. Smiling warmly to him, Sensei greeted Ron.

"Welcome chosen one, Ron; I am happy to see you well, and that what we have taught you is still in tact in your cluttered mind." Chuckling softly he continued, becoming more serious. "Before you ask the questions I am sure you have, I will answer them, for we have little time to speak here."

With a nod, Ron allowed him to finish.

"What you have felt is the re-awakening and initiation of an ancient prophecy. Monkey Fist has already put the steps into motion and has achieved the knowledge and possession of a weapon that rivals the power of the Lotus Blade." As Ron gasped, Sensei continued, "Not more can be said now, only that you are the key to humanity's survival. You must come at once to train in Japan. We have but a short time before the final battle arrives upon us."

Nodding, Ron spoke, "But Sensei, how will I leave? School is almost out…this is true, but my parents would never let me leave on such short notice."

"Ahh, Stoppable-san, you must only look in your own hands to find the differences that guide us all."

When he received one of Ron's classic confused looks, he blatantly sighed and translated, "Tell them that you must leave, and focus within yourself, deep down on what you want, and you shall convince them."

With an unsure nod from Ron, Sensei began to explain where Yori would meet him and the airport he would be received at.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After Josh's close-to-pathetic plea, Kim had agreed on a short date. As soon as she had approved, he had grabbed her hand, pulled her along as they ran to his red-sports car, and blindfolded her before they quickly left the school.

When they had arrived at their destination, Josh led Kim out of the car and onto the soft grass. Slowly sliding around behind Kim, Josh untied the blindfold gently and allowed Kim's eyes to blink open and revel in the beauty of the place before her. Josh had called in one of his own favors and gotten a private viewing of the Lotus and Lilly exhibit, yet to be opened to the public, at the Middleton Flower and Tree Garden. At the beauty of the area, Kim let lose a small gasp.

"Josh, it's so…..so, beautiful!"

Sliding his hand within Kim's, Josh gently pulled Kim around the glade to a majestic tree that overlooked the small pond. Lilly pads of all sizes floated around on the pond, as Josh eased Kim on to the floor, by the tree, next to him. Bringing her up close, he whispered to her as she gazed intently and mesmerized into his eyes.

"Kim……..I…..want you now…" Finishing off his voiced thought quickly, Josh placed his sweet, tender lips onto Kim's eager mouth. They shared the kiss for a full minute before taking a breath.

"Wow….Josh….I—…" As Kim tried to finish her sentence, Josh overtook her with another passionate kiss.

All the while grinning to himself,

"_I have her…"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, I'm home! We need to talk!"

After the total one hour late home-coming, and the way Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable's son's voice sounded, they both knew something was wrong.

"Ok dear! We will be right there."

Walking into the living room, both parents found their son sitting on the small reclining sofa. Looking up with worried eyes, Ron took a deep breath and addressed them before they had even had a chance to sit down

"Mom, Dad, I have to leave for Japan…….Tonight."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was 5:30. No way to deny it, no way to take it back or go back in time. 5:30 was the time, and Kim was a stupid moron who should never have even been born, let alone ever call herself Ron's supposedly best friend.

At least that's what Kim kept telling herself as she continued to run home from the Botanical Garden.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What exactly do you mean, son?" There was no way in hiding the obvious surprise and already closed mindset behind the voices of both of Ron's parents. Sighing heavily, Ron recalled exactly what his Sensei had told him.

"_Tell them that you must leave, and focus within yourself, deep down on what you want, and you shall convince them_."

"Look you guys; I have to go because if I don't…..if I don't……well then we are all in big trouble….

As Ron began to explain his whole story, from the first time being touched by the Mystical Monkey Force, to that afternoon, Ron dug deep within himself to find the ability to do as Sensei had said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ This is a flashback in Kim's Mind, 5:25 PM ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim couldn't believe it. Josh and Kim had shared not only a first kiss, but also a passionate one at that, in such a romantically beautiful spot too. She couldn't believe it. It was perfect; Kim couldn't wait to tell Ron….

_Ron…_

_Ron_

_Ron_

_RON  
_

_RON!_

As she continued her make out session with the ever enchanting Josh Mankey, a small part of her brain screamed out to her that she needed to check on the time, that she should check on Wade soon. But Josh's watch would've gone on…_right?_ Thankfully, before she had to think about it, Josh provided her with the exact thing to break off the mood completely.

Getting bored of the continuous kiss-fest, Josh's hands started to roam; at first, Josh's hands began rubbing her back, outside leg, and even Kim's backside; although a little forward, Kim had not protested. But as Josh apparently got bored with just that, he smoothly switched positions, so that Kim rolled on top of him. Continuing with their passionate kisses, Josh's five-fingered-explorer ventured into uncharted territory….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron couldn't believe it. He had actually convinced his parents to buy him a ticket to leave that night at eight –thirty-five from Middleton Airport. At that very moment they were printing out an electronic receipt for his E-ticket, bought over the internet on the last commercial flight to Japan that night. Ron just still could not grasp how it all worked.

After he had finished his long explanation, they just blinked a few times, seemingly confused, and started getting the flight and tickets ready. It almost seemed as if Ron had said one thing…..but they only heard what he wanted them to hear, and did what he wanted them to do….

"It can't be. There isn't a way in the world that I could do that." Ron sighed, out loud.

"Honey! Are you having second thoughts about the emergency volunteer work you will be doing?"

'_Volunteer work?' _ Maybe it wasn't such a far-fetched idea after all….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim's eyes widened in shock as Josh started to feel up, not her back, stomach, or even butt and….bosom, those were all to be expected from a teenage boy. What surprised Kim was when he slowly placed his hands within her pink Capri pants' waist line. In shock at the almost evil/gleeful grin that spread across Josh's lips, Kim was more appalled at how he began to drum his fingers within. Bolting out from on top of him, she stared at him in shock, horror, embarrassment, sorrow, and most of all…..righteous anger.

"How could you!" she screamed at him, as he slowly got too his feet and dusted himself off.

"Pretty simple, Kim. You were just a challenge for me to crack. Too bad I wont get farther."

At this he started to laugh at her horror-stricken face. In one fluid motion, Kim was upon Josh, and let lose a furious one-two-three combination on Josh. Jabbing with her left, she struck his nose, causing it to bleed. With her right, she finished off with a hook, and knee combo, leaving Josh on the floor, not knowing what to clutch first. Nose bleeding, one tooth missing, and family pride (that's the groin if you can't tell) battered, he lay gasping for air.

"We are OFFICIALLY through, Josh." As Kim turned on her toes quickly to depart, Josh mustered up an awful sounding laugh, and a gruesome, blood stained smile.

"What's your hurry Kim? You already missed your big appointment with Wade! Ron will never be your friend again after this one!"

Laughing once more, only to be taken by a fit of coughing, Josh was able to see the shock of horror shine upon Kim's face as she checked her watch; Visibly paling, she didn't even give him a second thought, as she dashed out of the garden.

Before Josh lost himself to the pain again, his final thoughts were simple and vile.

_Thank God I'm getting paid….._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ End Kim's little Flash Back ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim knew she should be contacting Wade, but she couldn't bring herself to face him after she had messed up so greatly. Apparently ANYTHING really was possible for a Possible. She then decided that her best bet was to talk with Ron face to face. Reaching the Stoppable residence at 5:45, Kim knocked urgently on the front door, when no one answered for a full five seconds, Kim rang the forgotten doorbell. As she saw the smiling face of Mrs. Stoppable greet her, Kim held her breath as she walked in, readying herself for the obvious confrontation that was to occur.

"Oh, hello Kim, here to say hello to Ron one last time? He is right up in his room, Just knock."

Surprised that no dirty looks or harsh glances were cast her way, Kim, trembling, thanked Mrs. Stoppable and made her way up the stairs to Ron's room. All the while, Mrs. Stoppable's strange words, and even stranger behavior clouding her thoughts as she reached the top steps.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron had heard the doorbell and his mother opening the door. He knew that someone was downstairs, but couldn't distinguish the voice, which had been too low. Sighing, Ron began to open his drawers, searching for some clothing to bring with him. It was true that he would bring the Gi that he had gotten from Yori and Sensei, but he still needed some regular clothing to wear. Rummaging around in his sock drawer, he failed to notice the quite footsteps leading up to his door, or the slightly louder knock that followed.

"…Ron…"

The soft, almost velvety voice that spoke his name brought a small shiver to Ron's spine. THAT, he had heard. Turning around, Ron was visibly surprised to see Kim standing right in his doorway, eyes downcast, hands at her side, and breathing heavily.

He replied gently and a little shocked.

"…Kim…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As soon as she heard his tone of voice, the care that it held, she ran into him and hugged him close. Obviously surprised and honestly, a little afraid, Ron pulled away from Kim and sat her on his bed. As much as he had loved the close contact of her in his arms, and the soft sounds of her heart beating, something was wrong.

"Kim, what are you doing here? What is going on?"

Now that the affection was out of the way, Kim had regained some of her fire and turned his questions around on Ron.

"I should ask you that same question. Wade told me that I am to partially blame for you being so miserable. So spill, what did I do to you?" Kim's words escaped her lips harsher than she had wanted.

Ron, seeing the change in the conversation, and the fact that Wade had yet to show her any of the footage he had of that morning, hardened. "Kim, ever since we got into high school, you have never loved me like I loved you. I'm not talking about romantic love (well…..secretly he was, but there was another kind too) I am talking about the love for a best friend. Ever since high school I have been nothing but a social leech, a burden….a loser."

Kim opened her mouth to defend her case, but Ron cut her off, "No Kim, listen. Every time you defended me, EVERY TIME you stuck by me, you didn't do it because you wanted to. You did it because you HAD to. Admit it Kim. You just feel guilty…..sorry for me. You feel pity for me." He sighed, "No matter how you try to defend yourself, I know that that's how you REALLY feel."

Ron took a deep breath, getting some of those things off his chest felt a little better. At the same time, it made him feel a whole lot worse. As for Kim, she was speechless. She had never heard Ron yell at her like that. Never had she heard him talk of his problems so….openly. In the back of her mind, she began to realize that she never really listened to him as much as he did to her. Sadly, she unconsciously pushed the thought away, far back, and focused on what she was to say.

As usual when it was concerning Ron, Kim's inner fire leapt forward and went too far.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The door to the Stoppable residence opened as Ron and his father left and entered the car. Slowly turning on the ignition and wipers for the now oncoming rain; they honked the horn to a waving Mrs. Stoppable and began the journey to the airport in time for Ron's flight. Neither of them said anything. The whole house had resounded with the fight that had erupted a few precious hours ago. Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew what to do.

And they both knew that nothing they COULD say would make it any better.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reaching her house, Kim raced into her bedroom, slamming the door and running to her desk. Her parents and brothers downstairs all stared up worryingly as she had neglected to even mention a simple "hello," as she shot up to her room. Back upstairs, Kim signed on to the Kimmunicator and Wade, Hoping he wouldn't be too upset that she was so late…

After a minute of failed attempts to access Wade, an instant message appeared on her kimmunicator.

**W.Genius.IQ:**

DEAR KIM, RON HAS EVERY REASON TO BE ANGRY AND UPSET. I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD FORGET OUR MEETING CONCERNING SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS RON'S FRIENDSHIP. I SHOULDN'T EVEN HELP YOU OUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM, BUT I JUST CAN NOT DO IT.

UPON YOUR NIGHTSTAND IS A DISK OF WHAT IS WRONG WITH RON.

WADE.

"Oh god…" she said out loud. The tears that she had held back during her fight with Ron began to cascade down her cheeks and chin. _'Even Wade hates me…'_

Walking to her nightstand, Kim took the disk and entered it in her pc. Starting up the vid file, Kim watched as the black screen faded to a bright sunny day in the park. In fact it was that very same day. Watching with confusion, Kim turned up her volume and continued to watch the screen….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mrs. Possible rushed into Kim's room as soon as she had heard. As they were sitting down in the family room, discussing what in fact was wrong with their daughter and sister, the Possibles suddenly jumped out of their seats as they heard an ear-piercing scream, Mrs. Possible, followed by her husband and the twins dashed upstairs. The elder, female Possible, seeing that Kim was not physically upset, and having a 6th sense with these sorts of things, ordered the rest of the family downstairs. All visibly worried (even the tweebs) they reluctantly agreed.

Now being alone with her daughter, Mrs. Possible sat beside the now sobbing Kim on her bed. Placing her hand over her daughter's silky red hair, Mrs. Possible soothed her little girl's sadness, while stroking her hair. Gently grasping Kim's shoulders, the elder Possible woman turned her daughter to look her in the face.

"Kimmie-cub, tell me what is wrong"

Sniffling slightly, and looking so visibly distraught, Kim just pointed to her computer screen and the ended video file. Getting the hint, Kim's mom reset the file and pressed play. As the screen flickered to life and the video went into a full minute of feed, Mrs. Possible: brain surgeon, woman who had had one child, two more twins, and mother of a teen superhero gasped at the awful things that were on the screen.

Putting a hand to her mouth, and her eyes wide open, small tears welled up in her eyes. Seeing her mother's reaction, Kim bawled all the more into her pink fluffed pillow.

Even Kim's muffled sobs weren't enough to block out the things said in the video….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Reaching the airport, Ron had already gotten his boarding pass, checked in and everything. The last thing he needed to do was get through security and say goodbye.

"Well dad, I guess I will see you later…" Enveloping his son in a giant hug, Mr. Stoppable whispered in his son's ears.

"Son…don't let the hatreds of one kill the love of many…"

Looking at his father strangely, Ron slowly nodded, picked up his duffel bag, and slowly walked into the large crowd going through the security metal detectors.

Finally out of sight, Mr. Stoppable let a small tear fall from his cheek.

"I am proud of you Son…" he whispered into the air-conditioned air.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After getting over the shock of the video and the facts concerning the truth chip and the large fight, Mrs. Possible tried her very best in helping her daughter. She succeeded in part by getting Kim to take a shower and stop crying. Sitting on her bed, towel wrapped in her hair, and bathrobe on, Kim still looked miserable.

"Mom….how can it be. Could I really feel these things about Ron? I mean, I never even thought them before. And he thinks this is how I always felt, and I just made it worse, I am the worst human being in the whole wo—"

Mrs. Possible just shook her head, shrugged her shoulders, and interrupted her daughter. "I don't know Kimmie, I just don't know. All I know is that tomorrow you MUST go there and apologize to Ronald. That's all you can do. Tell him that you can't apologize to him for the things you said before, this morning, but for the fight, and what you said….you can."

Sniffling and sighing, Kim flopped on her bed. "Mom….." Mrs. Possible looked up. "I have this feeling inside of me, it's tossing and tumbling within me and I feel happy and completely, utterly miserable at the same time, on top of everything else, I don't recognize it. What do you think it could be? All I know is just the thought of Ron is killing me...drowning me in despair and yet...a small smile seems to creep up on me whenever I say his name."

With hopeful eyes, Mrs. Possible said the first thing that entered her mind

"Love?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron silently thanked whatever God there was that he had lucked out. His seat, 23-B was a window seat on the plane. Ron _HATED_ them. He always seemed to get stuck next to someone obnoxious, annoying, juvenile, or very, very large. He knew it was mean of him, but he couldn't help it. Anyway, since there was no one to sit there, Ron sighed and leaned his head on the window. Looking out into the rainy night, Ron admired the flaming fireball colored lights that twinkled in the hazed rain fall. Feeling the cold glass on his forehead, Ron lost himself in thought about the fight.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Well COULD YOU REALLY BLAME ME?"

Kim's retort had surprised them both. Ron looked visibly ill and hurt. He seemed that the words had hurt more than any physical pain in the world. From there, the rest of the fight was a miasma (fog) of insults, jibes, taunts and sneers that Ron hadn't really meant. Bringing up past fights and disagreements, both teens had gone obviously too far. Still_, he _had never been the issue, it was Kim. '_And that's the problem'_ he thought to himself. He had these feelings for her that she just didn't share. With the fight, Ron realized that she never had. The fight had finally ended when Ron, surprisingly calm, but obviously hurt, pointed to the door and asked her to leave.

As she had walked out, Ron had finished his request.

"…Kim, if you can never learn to feel for me as a true friend, then….I….never……just don't come back!"

With that Kim had raced out of the room, down the steps, and into the ever looming dark grey sky.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**"Take off will be in 5 minutes, the captain has asked for you to respect the no smoking and seatbelt sign. Thank you for flying Air Internmolerate. Where the Skies are the portal to above."**

Jogging himself out of his daze, Ron took a quick glance around him, then, as discreetly as possible, opened his bag and checked on the sleeping Rufus. It had certainly been a hassle to get him through without a cage, but he had managed. Rufus WAS a smart animal after all.

Looking back out the window, he sighed again and whispered to his love.

"…..Goodbye Kim. I hope you will always be happy, 'cause I am cursed to forever love who I can never have…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Epilouge

_The jet engines roared to life, and the high pitched screaming of the rotors whined in a soft shrill. Every passenger on the plane looked visibly relaxed, but one. A young man in seat 23-B. As the captain's announcement sounded over the intercom, the teen sighed and closed his eyes. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_It was bright and early the next day. Still raining, the skies above Middleton were opened and letting lose their tears. Just at the same time, Kim Possible, the girl who "COULD DO ANYTHING" tried desperately to hold back her own. Walking underneath the safety of an umbrella and hooded sweatshirt, Kim ran frantically towards the Stoppable residence. She had called before to make sure he would be home; knowing how angry his parents must be with her, she had tried to avoid calling the house number, instead, trying to reach Ron's personal phone. She knew he wouldn't talk with her, but if he picked up………then she could apologize in person. Unfortunately, he didn't pick up, and Bueno Nacho was unusually closed that day for slight repairs, after a piece of the sombrero roof caved in, due to the rain. Knowing this, Kim acted in desperation as she dialed the regular house number of the Stoppable residence. When Ron's mother picked up, and after a few choice and expected, cold words to Kim, Mrs. Stoppable finally gave in to tell the unrelenting, questioning Kim, where Ron was._

"_Why Kim, he left last night on the last flight for Japan…volunteer work. He won't be back until the beginning of school."_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim just kept running. Stopping at the Stoppable residence, shedding her umbrella and soaked sweatshirt long ago, she stood, panting, shivering, and tearing, in front of Ron's window. Sniffling back the tears no more, they openly fell from her face, staining her cheeks and mixing in with the oncoming rain.

"I am…..SO…….so….ss-sorry……..Ron……_Ron!_"

She breathed out in ragged breaths as the truth dawned on her finally; The talk with her mother resounding in her head.

"Love?"

"_LOVE?" _

_Love_

_Love_

_Love_

…_love…_

_Love?_

_LOVE  
_

_LoVe_

_lOvE_

…………………………………………………………"_yes."_

Only three words left her perfect, crimson lips after that. Firmly being released into the ever looming grey sky, Kim breathed out her revelation.

"Yes."

"_I DO"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

End part I chp4

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/n

Ok so, here we go, I am SO sorry I did not update sooner, it wasn't from lack of writing. Apparently Comcast internet subscribers (like me) in my area had a major blackout of power in the internet for a few days. Don't ask me why. So I couldn't get to a computer usable for submitting the chapter. Please forgive me, and hopefully this one part of chapter 4 will make it up to you guys. If not…..I was always good at groveling.

Getting away from that, this is it; Part I, the big fight... the revelation.

Part II is all about Ron in Japan….very little Kim. But not to worry; more to come, more action as promised, and to all of you still interested, just because they both have agreed to themselves that they are in love, doesn't mean the pairings are set K/R. I still need some more reviews to tell me. It is now a race between K/R and K/Y.

That's right, enter Chapter 4 Part II, _Train Both Mind, Body and Heart_…..Enter the beautiful, raven haired, Japanese ninja vixen.

_Enter Yori._

That's it for now, part II soon to come. Please keep reviewing! i live for them.

_Fern nu_


	5. Train Both Mind, Body and Heart 4pII

Chapter 4 Part II, _Train Both Mind, Body and Heart_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**DISCLAIMER: I own KFC and the staff (the idea is mine….you'll get it when you read) Not Kim Possible**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_I use the word ass and pissed in the story…so if the rating is off, let me know._

_Ok so here we go, chapter 4 part II. I hope you guys like it, I tried to shoot it out as fast as possible, while still keeping it actually good. In light of the fact that this is 28 word pages long (phew!)I am going to extend chapter 4 to encompass one more part. That means that the pairing will be revealed after the next update. I REALLY am sorry, but I had to do this. But don't worry, it will be a short update, then the real fun will begin. So again sorry. _

_Also, I don't know the history of the Lotus Blade. I tried to find it, but I couldn't at all. So, I made up my own…please don't hate me for it, it took a while to come up with.  
Another thing, the history and the aspects of the Lotus Staff was drawn upon my own original story, "Protector."_

_Another "Also" is that I am sorry if Yori seems OOC._

_Please enjoy, and I am sorry for the long wait._

_And aaawwwaaayy we go…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'_Of course" _thought Ron, bitterly to himself. He just knew, somewhere deep within himself that God's little miracle wouldn't last long. He had given up any way of fighting it now, it was going to happen, whether or not he liked it was a completely different story all together. His luck in finding no passenger next to him for the long flight had given way to the complete lack of luck in having to exit the plane into the freezing downpour of rain. It seemed that wherever Ron went, the rain followed like a bad memory….a reminder of what he left behind. Pushing the thoughts away, he solemnly walked into the airport, via arrival gate, soaked to the bone and in a spectacularly bad mood. Just because he was Ronald Dean Stoppable, didn't mean he couldn't get pissed.

Lost among the sea of people around him, Ron scanned the crowd ahead of him, to find Yori. Sensei had informed him that she would be waiting for him at the arrival gate. Sighing when he didn't see her, Ron slumped from his stretching position and stood silently still in the middle of the departing passengers. Craning his neck and darting his eyes, Ron desperately searched again for some signs of the ninja student. As the last shreds of hope hung dangling in a metaphorical wind, thoughts of a large practical joke being played on him ran through his mind.

"RON-SAN!"

Turning around to his left was Yori. Wearing a blue school-girl's outfit, short skirt, long, knee-high socks, all blue, white blouse and pink ribbon in her hair, Ron gasped slightly at how stunning she looked. Waving at her, and slapping on a too-happy grin for the way he was feeling, he called out to her and made his way through.

As he reached her, she just jumped on to him, enveloping him in a giant, surprisingly strong hug. Once again taken aback by such a strong emotion over someone as insignificant as himself, Ron gently grabbed Yori's shoulders and held her back a bit. Staring into her eyes, (sounds kind of familiar doesn't it?) he asked

"Hey Yori….what's up?"

Squeezing him again, in a very unusual display of affection for the calm-Japanese beauty, she simply stated "…I missed you Ron-san." With her face nuzzled in his shoulder, Ron discreetly touched the nape of her neck, checking for a modulator or truth chip.

'_Or some alien/robot parasite that would have attached itself to Yori's brainstem and spinal cord, controlling her every movement, while feeding off her vict—'_

Giggling slightly, Yori stepped back and blushed. "What was that for Ron-san?"

Blushing himself, Ron hastily replied, "Just making sure it's really you. Why…do you like that?"

"Oh Ron-san….you never cease with your American humor…" then as an afterthought to his question, giggling and nodding again, Yori finished, "and you may do as you did, whenever you like."

Staring into each other's eyes, both felt a sense of calm arise within them.

Then it shattered.

Rufus, finally waking up from Ron's jacket pocket popped out and yawned in question at what was going on. Seeing Yori, he immediately brightened and chattered away. Hugging her close, Yori couldn't help but chuckle at the sign of affection by the naked mole rat.

"Hello Rufus-san….I missed you two." As an afterthought she added, "And your owner."

"Brother. Yori, Rufus and I are brothers." Smiling at Yori, they captured each other's eyes for a moment, before Yori grabbed his hand and led him to the exit.

Slightly amazed at how well Ron had been able to flirt with the Japanese vixen, he let Yori pull him along by the hand. Still in daze, they reached the airport exit with little conversation. Stepping out of the revolving doors, they found themselves against the harsh, bitter cold and rain. Protected by the low overhang, both Yori and Ron zipped up their coats and stood side by side. Rufus, the smartest of them all, ducked back into Ron's coat pocket, where he hoped to be warm and dry.

Pulling out an unseen umbrella, Yori opened it quickly and held it above both their heads.

"I am sorry Ron-san, but we must squeeze together, to share our one umbrella. Hopefully it shall not be too much of a burden."

Flashing a patented Ron Smile, he chuckled slightly. "Yori….it would be my immense honor to escort you through such weather and accompany you to the school." Once again surprised by his own calm, cool, smoothness, he was surprisingly unsurprised when Yori grabbed his left hand with her right. Flashing her own smile, they both stepped out into the horrible storm.

And although the weather was unusually dark and forbidding that day, the space underneath the pink and blue umbrella seemed just a bit more serene.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Ron's POV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As she grabbed my hand, Kim flashed into my mind. Her emerald green eyes, fiery red hair, intense gaze and beautiful….everything burst so suddenly, that I had smiled in spite of myself. Realizing the mistake; that Kim was no longer mine (in truth she never was…) I focused on the here and now. Looking into Yori's eyes and keeping the grin on my face, I thought to myself,

'_Maybe I only loved Kim because she was the best in my eyes. Maybe there is someone better."_

I had my doubts. In fact, I didn't really believe that anyone could replace Kim, or help how I was feeling.

Continuously smiling, I resolved to forget Kim for the moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Yori's POV ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

'_Oh god' _I thought, as I had first spotted eyes on Ron, '_he is more handsome than I last remembered...' _After my obvious display of affection for the boy….no for the man, I was a bit worried that perhaps I had gone too far. Ever since Sensei's behavior over the crimson light, and the knowledge of the prophecy; the harsh realization of how much I cared for Ron hit me so strongly that I trembled on the way to the airport. With his intense smiling gaze and kind, smooth words, all doubt left my mind. Thanking my fortune that in all of the excitement, I had forgotten an umbrella for the already soaked Ron, I took his hand within my own. Again worried about the forwardness of this action, I was ready for a look of disgust from Ron.

Instead I received the most dashing, handsome smile to ever grace my presence. Squeezing ever so gently, I returned with my own smile, and we both stepped foot into the horrendous storm.

My last thoughts where that, no matter who he had in America. No matter how beautiful or smitten Ron had been, or was with the so called _'Can Do Anything'_ girl, I would find a way to make Ron love me.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As that very thought sprung into life, a lingering doubt also breathed into existence; unconsidered for the moment. The prophecy's bleak and awful prediction of the hero's demise…of Ron's demise worried her. Still….the prophecy had also stated that his true love may be able to get him back.

"I will do it."

Not noticing that she had said it aloud, while they were walking out to the taxis, Ron turned his head from his huddling position to questioningly gaze at Yori. "Do what?"

Blushing and scolding herself for being so foolish, Yori just smiled a mischievous smile.

"I was debating if it would be wise to delay our journey to the school for a large naco platter at Bueno Nacho."

"As tempting as it sounds Yori…believe you me….we really must get to Sensei, from what I understand, it is very serious."

Turning graver at the mention of the problem at hand, she nodded, and silently continued their trek to the taxis. As they walked, she couldn't help but think.

_Charming_

_Cute_

_Smart_

_Funny_

_Sense of Humor_

_Honest_

_Good cook_

_Loyal_

_Has potential…_

As Yori continued to add Ron's attributes to a mental list, she supplied one more.

_And committed too._

Smiling to herself she added….

…_did I mention cute?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kim heard it. She knew what it was. She knew that it could only be a combination of a handful of people. And she just didn't care.

She just didn't give a damn at the moment.

"Kim! COME **ON!** Would you just let me in already, the tweebs are freaking me out! Come on girl….please?"

She sighed, it was Monique….again. She had come over yesterday to cheer her up. She was being a true friend; which was more than what she could say for herself. Sighing and walking silently to the door, Kim weaved around dirty clothes and a just plainly messy room. Unlocking the door, Kim stood face to face with Monique. Wearing her red club banana shirt and a pair of new black jeans, Monique let herself in, pushing Kim a little. Sighing as she sat down on the unkempt bed, Monique gazed at her friend. She just couldn't stand seeing her friend looking so depressed….so…beaten.

As Kim silently shut and locked the door, she made her way next to Monique. Flopping down on her back, she asked in a dull voice.

"What Monique?"

Monique glared at her for a second, not liking her tone, but scolded herself and let it slide. Kim had been through a lot. At first she had refused to say anything, being too embarrassed….to ashamed. Eventually, a sly Monique was able to get Kim to confess every little detail. From what had happened, all the way to the final realization that she had made a day ago. Monique had even seen the video. It had shocked her to no end, but as did Mrs. Possible, she tried her best to comfort the red-headed teen.

The silence stretched on for a seeming eternity. Monique, unable to take the quiet that Kim was so placidly immersed in, finally spoke up.

"Girl, look. I've said it before yesterday, but I REALLY mean it today. You have to forget for a while. Get up, get going, go to the mall, Club Banana, Bueno Nacho….anything. Heck you can even go to smarty-mart…"

Seeing the very Kim-like glare that was shot her way, Monique continued, overjoyed at getting a hint of the old Kim back.

"…or not. Either way, you have to get active. Did you write those letters to Ron that you wanted to?" When Kim slowly nodded her head, Monique continued, "there you go, lets go, take a shower, get dressed and we can go mail the letters. Take a walk in the park, something….anything."

"I won't forget about Ron. I will never forget…" Kim started to say, but Monique cut her off quickly.

"Kim…moping around in his remembrance wont do you any good. If anything it will make facing him harder. You have to get up and build some…..I don't know, build something. DO SOMETHING. I am not saying to forget Ron, we all know that he is a great guy; you just need to focus on everything else for a bit. Besides, he IS coming back."

Kim didn't look too sure. "Is he Monique?"

Placing her hands on Kim's shoulders, Monique looked Kim squarely in her eyes.

"He will come running……after we mail those letters."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Grabbing a taxi, Yori and Ron settled in the backseat. Cold, soaked, and realizing that one solitary umbrella did nothing for rain storms that swept sideways, Yori directed the driver to a garage thirty minutes from the airport.

Arriving at the garage, and after paying the taxi driver, Ron and Yori quickly entered and went to the far corner. Underneath a flickering lamp over head, they both stood looking over the beautiful yet dangerous vehicle in front of them.

"Yori….are you….driving…us…we….me…..that?"

Grinning and unlocking the bike chain, Yori pulled off an attached helmet, handed it to Ron, and put on one of her own. Looking at Yori's; a pink and blue landscape with an anime-style angel on the front, she looked the part of cute Japanese schoolgirl turned bad ass. Looking down at his own helmet, Ron had to smile a bit. It was ivory white with a large black triangle going down from the back to the front. The tip of the triangle setting at the spot where the black face-cover began. Upon the helmet, inside of the triangle was an anime-style man. He was shirtless, and wearing tattered cargo pants. On one side of his shoulder was a small pink rodent, and the other was a holster strap for a sword. In the man's right hand was a glowing blue sword, and in the left was a lotus flower.

"Yori…isn't this a little obvious to all of my villains?"

Flipping open her glass face shield, Yori held Ron's eyes with her worried ones.

"…Ron-san….after this battle…you will…you'll….it won't…probably wont... matter….because….."

Seeing her obvious pain in this, Ron, being the gallant gentleman he had always wanted to be, saved her from her struggle.

"It's ok Yori, I'm sure I will find out all the answers when we reach the school and Sensei."

With that, Yori smiled slightly, pulled down her shield and cautioned Ron as he took seat behind her on the fabulous machine underneath them. Strapping the strap of his only duffel bag, and holding tightly, Ron squeezed Yori's sides gently and they were off.

Into the ever pouring rain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Exiting the park, Kim had to admit that she felt a little better. With Monique next to her, consoling her and now immersing her in useless conversations to sway her attention from Ron, Kim smiled slightly in spite of herself. Walking down the street, they turned the corner where a large blue U.S. postal service mailbox stood. Gripping the letters tightly, Kim opened the flap and was about to put the two letters in, when Monique grabbed her arm in halt.

"Hey Kim….I have an idea."

Reaching into her purse, Monique rummaged around, and pulled out a small tube of lipstick. Popping off the cap, she twisted it, allowing the stick to slowly swivel out. The color was of a dark crimson. Steadying herself, and with a questioned look, Kim allowed Monique to paint her lips with the fiery color.

"Ok….Monique? What was that all about?"

Giving a sly smile, Monique shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey you love the man. You want to kiss him….You want to huuuggg him. You want to caress him and hold him at night so that he can keep you warm….but he is far away, and you don't want to call up a favor to get him yourself. Leave a kiss on the letter. Its some…added incentive to hear you out.

Realization dawning on Kim, she couldn't help but feel that there was no reason for Ron to ever care for her again. He would probably think that she was trying to taunt him, he would probable throw the letter in a fire or just shred it up without ever reading the contents. She had to face the harsh realization that Ron hated her now. Unconditionally and unforgiving….Ron hated Kim.

'… _Or at least he probably does.' _Thought a worrying Kim; a small shred of hope lingering.

"Monique I don't think that it's such a great—"

She was cut off when, none other than the most hated person in her life (besides herself of course) waved as he walked up.

"Hey Kimmie! How's it going? Nice lip color, maybe you could let me test it…."

Both girls turned to face the vile sight before them.

Both girls spat out his name at the same time.

And both girls could feel their blood rising at the mere mention of his name from their perfect lips.

"_Josh"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walking up to both of them, Josh smiled and put his hands on his hips in mock concern.

"So Kimmie? How's Ron doin—"

Josh had a huge speech to read off. A whole storyline memorized for just this moment. A million things he had to say to make the deal go off. All his money was on this shot.

Unfortunately for him, pain seeped into the equation.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim knew exactly where this was going. She had never had the time to figure out exactly what role Josh played in all of this. Why he hated Ron as much as he apparently did. Why he did the things he did, or the motivation behind it. What he meant when he said that Ron would hate her. How he would have known. But all the speculation and questions would come as she laid her head to rest, later on that night. At the moment, Kim's blood turned to fire. Her eyes seared green, and angry. For the first time in the longest time, Kim lost herself to the Rage.

Grabbing his neck strongly, she abruptly cut off Josh's words in his throat. Squeezing, Josh's eyes grew and widened at the lack of air finding its way into his lungs.

"I don't care what you think, Josh. But I DO know that you were going to say something very bad about Ron. Now I want you to know that I HATE you and that you had better stay away from me or Ron or Monique. Or else I will completely make sure that I finish the job I started last night."

Through gritted teeth, Kim spoke the words, seething with unabashed hatred, and then released her grip of Josh. Clutching his neck, he eyed them both angrily; slapping a large sneer on his face, Josh uttered his last words…

"What's wrong KP? Did Ronnie-poo leave you all because of little old me? The freaking loser was more of a dork than you."

Just then the Kimmunicator abruptly sounded, but the familiar beeping tune was lost in the sudden flash of red. In one quick fluid motion two very opposite things happened.

One of which was Wade's face appearing on the screen, sipping from his soda cup.

The other was a blur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Whipping around, Kim closed in and destroyed the distance between her and Josh. With one giant leap, the kimunicator fell out of her pocket, as she leapt towards Mankey. Astonished and surprised at her agility and abilities, Josh stood too afraid and shocked to move. Wade, Monique, and even Josh expected Kim to slap or punch him. Maybe a few roundhouse kicks. Heck, maybe even a tornado kick combination followed by a few jabs. (A tornado kick is the ones where you jump up and twirl around 360o into a kick. Sorry I kick box and do karate…lol…) Instead Kim grabbed his shirt, lifted him up with obvious upper-body strength, and threw him against the mailbox. Rushing up to his body, sprawled over the mailbox, Kim leaned in close and shouted directly in his face.

"You….You BASTARD! How DARE you speak of Ron that way! He is ten times the man you will ever be, and he could wipe the floor with you if he believed in himself more!" Grabbing his shirt, Kim hauled and wrenched at Josh's shoulders with each pronounced syllable and continued to scold the despicable thing in front of her.

Smiling an obviously pleased smile, Josh sputtered out a few words amid the harsh shaking he received.

"If he's such a good friend…and you love and care for him soo much, as you say you do, Where is he? Why did you guys fight? Why is he gone?"

Kim's pushed him into the warm blue metal of the mailbox. Hard.

"You stupid ass! If I hadn't trusted you to help me keep track of the time, and let myself get lost in the moment by your OBVIOUS meddling, then that wouldn't be an issue! AS IS, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOUR FAULT HE"S GONE! YOUR FAULT HE HATES ME! YOUR FAULT THIS WHOLE PROBLEM STARTED!

With that, the expected punches flew in a barrage of fury. Blow after blow landed on contact with Josh's once-perfect face. It took the efforts of Monique to physically and verbally pull her away from the beating. By that time, Kim was in a hysterical frenzy. Tears staining her cheeks, and her eyes and knuckles red, Monique held her back as they looked at the beaten artist.

Josh lay sprawled on the mailbox, his face bleeding in a million small cuts from where Kim's knuckles had made contact. Both eyes were bruising, and they were going to be black the next day for sure. Both Josh's nose and upper and bottom lips were bleeding down upon his blue polo shirt. He honestly looked like a mess; the end result of a massacre.

Panting heavily, Kim stood righteous, fists still clenched so hard that a small drop of blood formed over each pressurized nail-on-palm contact spot.

"Don't you EVER speak to me or Ron again. YOU utter ONE word about Ron, negative or positive, and I swear to God, no one will help you. No one will be able to. I will watch you bleed…then lets see how far you will get without your….third leg working"

Whispering harshly, Kim turned to Monique and walked off, back into the park. Monique, picking up the forgotten communicator with Wade still linked, found solace in the fact that she was not the only one surprised at the amount of damage Kim had given to Josh. Wade sat there, without blinking, straw from his cup dangling loosely from the side of his dry lips. Rushing after Kim, both Monique and Wade shared the same thought for the first time.

'_Ron means more to her than I thought…'_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Josh lay on the floor, he tried to smile to himself, but bleakly failed.

He hadn't gotten to finish the speech, but the job and reaction had been the same. Kim Possible was now officially a train-wreck of wild uncontrolled emotions.

He would get paid triple for his service now….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Monique came rushing over to Kim, where she sat in angry sobs on a park bench. Sliding next to her, Monique embraced her friend with open arms. Kim gratefully latched on and continued to sob into Monique's shoulder. Having been forgotten, Wade silently signed off and allowed Kim and Monique some privacy. After sniffling a little, and ceasing her constant stream of tears, Kim regretfully let go of Monique. Looking into the redhead's teary eyes, Monique said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Damn girl….you kicked his butt like mad. Remind me to stay on your good side, you KFC."

Earning a small smile and look of confusion, Kim had to ask over sniffles.

"…..KFC?"

Smiling, Monique traced the letters in the air.

"Kung-Fu-Chick."

Seeing another small, tight lipped smile creep onto Kim's lips, Monique was about to go into what had just happened, when Kim interrupted her.

"…Monique I just lied. I just lied to Josh. I….I yelled and b-beat him up, saying that this was his entire fault, but…..it's not. It's all mine." Tears once again streaming down her face, Monique took Kim's hands in her lap.

"God Monique. How could I do this to him? I loved him for so long as a friend….a best friend. He was like my brother, and I treated him like dirt for so long, and now….now I—I pushed him too far. He's gone Monique. And he hates me….and, and, and, and…..I can't blame him. I hate me."

Trying to hold in her tears, but failing, Kim once again broke down, laying her head on Monique's shoulder.

Stroking her friend's hair, Monique whispered words of comfort to her, until she again calmed down. Sniffling and looking distraught and distant, Monique pulled Kim out of her haze.

"….you knows, Kim….we never DID mail those letters…."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wade sat back stunned at what he had seen. Kim had completely mutilated Josh. Still, what she had said…it made him feel better. The fact that Josh had consciously helped make Kim lose track of time aided in Wade's obvious need to make up with Kim. He just couldn't stay mad at her…It just wasn't possible.

It just wasn't right.

Clicking and accessing the botanical garden video feed, Wade watched in embarrassed astonishment at Josh's forwardness. He found himself cheering silently when Kim had struck Josh for his obvious violations, and watched approvingly at her apparent anxiety over missing the appointment.

All in all, Wade had to say that his heart had already forgiven Kim. It just took his head to catch up some time.

Resolving to makeup with Kim as soon as she was better, Wade was placid in allowing Monique the time to help get Kim back together. He would talk to her later that night.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Entering the school, Ron felt a sense of urgency wash over him. At the same time, a deep, deep sense of calm cleansed him. With worry filling his eyes, he lost all thoughts of a crush with Yori, or even KP. Walking as if possessed, and with Yori behind, Ron entered a small room. Upon the walls were scrolls and banners hung with ancient writings. Lined up in winding patterns, candles stood flickering, giving a mystic cloaking to the room. Entering and seating himself on his legs, Ron slowly bowed his head to the dark figure. Bowing as well, the light splashed forth upon Sensei's brow.

"Ah Ron-san. I hope the journey has not been too tiring?"

Blatantly killing the small talk, Ron replied.

"No Sensei, I am fully energized. After arriving here at the school, Yori showed me to my room, where I changed into something dryer. I feel that as I have entered the school, both calm and urgency guide me. Please Sensei; I must know what is going on."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nodding solemnly Sensei sighed and beckoned for the standing Yori to close the sliding wooden doors before seating herself. With the lights dancing on the dark red, window –less room, he began.

"Fine then, the whole story and prophecies shall be revealed for the first time in entirety tonight."

With a nod from Ron, he continued.

"Long ago, as is with all legends, there was a great samurai by the name of Myato Mushasi. He studied many forms of fighting and strategy that no one had ever thought of trying. Along his journeying path, he made many enemies, those who were jealous of his power and discipline; jealous of his battles and skill. You see, from a very young age, Musashi was taught by his guardians the ancient teachings of monkey Kung –fu, Tie Shing Pek Kwar. He became a master of it and progressed into other fighting styles. He once wrote that Tie Shing Pek Kwar was the basis of all his learning and that he never once strayed from his path to full enlightenment. On a trip to visit his mother, for his father died years before, Musashi was struck down by a group of traveling thieves. It is said that during his fight, he employed both swords to dispatch his enemies. The long and the short sword. But, even a master can be struck down. Pierced in the stomach, the thieves stole all but his long sword and the clothing that he wore. Leaving him to die, Musashi was said to jog in and out of consciousness. It is said that during this time, he was visited by the great monkey monk. In his visit, he was instructed in the way of creating a weapon with the energy of Tie Shing Pek Kwar. An awesome weapon of unimaginable power.

When he awoke, Musashi, still not believing the verification of the dream, awoke, fully healed. From there, he thought nothing of the dream, or its knowledge, feeling that the dream's recurrence was from his injuries. After his long passage, he finally arrived to his mother's house, only to find the area desecrated. Rushing in, he found the dead corpse of his mother on the floor. From her chest stood his short sword, and knowing full well that the thieves were responsible, Mushasi was gripped in a terrible rage."

Sighing, Sensei continued.

"From there, the story states that he went forth upon this very mountain top (for his mother lived at the foot of where the school now stands.) Still gripped in the rage, Musashi called forth the knowledge, and, with power we still can not fully recreate, created the Lotus Blade. It is said that from there, Musashi cut down every member of the thieves' guild. In pure, unadulterated rage and hatred, he killed over three dozen men…samurai warriors with the blade. It was only until after he found himself out of the gripping madness, that he realized the blade had answered to his will, becoming any weapon he wished. With resolve, he pushed back the evils he had done, for even he knew the wrongness of killing. From there, he created the Yamanouchi School. We are to be the sacred protectors of the blade.

Nodding Ron interrupted. "Sensei, I know all this. You instructed me of the history on my last visit; although this is a briefer version. Still, I can not get the words, Louts Staff out of my mind…"

Nodding more to himself that his would-be savior, Sensei agreed.

"This is true Ron-san. But the background must be set first. We have learned that in power, there are both good and evil origins, just as there is evil and good in people. So too, the power of the lotus is both. Yin and Yang, good and evil; but more so, it is merely opposites. You see, when Musashi created the blade, it was not from his anger and hatred, but more so from his pain and anguish. You see, Musashi pushed aside the rage and evils in his heart, and lost himself in the remembrance of his mother. Of love. "

"I am confused Sensei, if he felt love, then why would he kill all those men?"

"Ahh, Ron-san. Just because rage is pushed aside, does not mean that it suddenly gives way to forgiveness. The mystical monkey monk informed him that to create a weapon of pure hatred would lead into his destruction. As hard as it was, Musashi pushed it all aside, knowing that his destruction would never bring honor and justice to his mother's memory. It is in this way, that he created the blade. Once created, the rage overtook him once more."

Pausing, Sensei searched Ron's eyes for understanding. Meeting his eyes with his own, Sensei continued.

"But just as there can be no good without evil, so too, there could not be a weapon of basic love without one of basic…"

"hatred"

Ron finished Sensei's sentence. Looking around to Yori for the briefest moment, she refused to meet his eyes.

"If I may Sensei, I think I understand. The rage he pushed aside took form into a weapon, just as his love did so. Thus the staff was created. Is this truth? And if it is, then did Musashi know of its existence?"

"Yes Ron-san, to both accounts. Musashi found the staff later, and placed it in the safe keeping of the school, briefly, before realizing that only one who knew the pain would not be affected by the strong hatreds harbored within the deadly weapon. He then took the staff and embarked on a journey to hide it in a far away place. Do you understand so far, Ron-san"

Cracking his knuckles, Ron took a moment to respond.

"Yes Sensei. Everything to this point is clear. The lotus blade and staff are brothers in origin. But what powers does the staff possess? The blade can become anything. Armor and weapon alike; what is left that would make this staff seem so special? And what was the streak in the sky? And the prophecies you mentioned?"

"All good questions. First, let me explain the ability of the Lotus Staff. The staff has a power that is different from the blade. Its form, although at rest as a staff, is best used as a gauntlet. Placing it on your hand, it molds to a form fitting armor. You may view this as a waste, seeing as the blade can become an armor as well. The difference is that the armor of the blade is just that. Armor. Although the best and a magic, mystic armor at that, it is still just armor. And once created, you are left blade-less. The staff forms over a warrior, and draws on his emotions to give him strength. The stronger his emotion, the more strength is lent to him from the staff. The staff, in this way is alive. Just as the blade is alive. Both have been in contact with emotions that give them personality. The blade is superior in attacks; having the mantle of ultimate weapon and accessory. BUT the STAFF is the ultimate asset to battle."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Looking confused, Ron had to interrupt.

"Sensei, you aren't making much sense. Lets get some things straight. The blade can become anything. The staff can become………?"

Finishing his sentence, " anything as well, but in this sense, it is an inferior weapon. If it were to take the form of, say, a long sword, and the lotus blade would do the same, then the blade would eventually win. But the staff is not to be used that way.

Imagine this. You have been attacked by Monkey Fist. He has the blade, and you have the staff. You are losing, and have a large gash on your chest, spilling blood forth upon your bare chest. He seems confident, and cool, but has tired from your long and strenuous battle. As are you; taking the staff, though, you may employ an asset that is lost to the blade. The staff, forming into a form fitting gauntlet, then armor will wash over you. Seeing you defenseless, Monkey Fist would attack you, but, the blade would not be able to pierce your armor, for it is superior, if only by a little bit, in this way. Still you are both tired, but at a standstill. Seeing his chance, Fist grabs the first hostage to make you surrender. Taking Yori…."

Ron visibly stiffened. There was a vision of a mock battle being projected above the candles as Sensei mystically created a magic holographic scenery image in front of both Yori and Ron; a trick that Ron reminded himself to learn before leaving. Ron admired the staff and transformed armor in the image before nodding to Sensei to continue.

"He pulls her close and transforms the blade into a sharp assassin dagger. Edging it to her neck, her throat, he threatens her life, unless you give up. When at first you respond no, to buy yourself time, He ruthlessly slits her helpless throat…."

Yori squeezed her eyes shut, and Ron's eyes blazed in a fury for a moment, before realizing that the vision was not real. Putting his arm around his friend, Yori, shuddering opened her eyes and they both watched the continued projected image show the slow fall of Yori's lifeless body hit the floor, lifeless eyes in shock. Lifeless…….Sensei continued in a calm, bitter voice.

"Seeing that he has killed her, without remorse or sorrow, the only obvious feelings can radiate into your very being. Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Hatred…but most importantly, RAGE. Gripped in the rage, the large gash on your chest hastily zips and heals itself. So too, the gashes and cuts, bruises and scraped slowly heal as your rage continues to grow, burning in your soul. You feel revitalized, fresh, as Fist is watching in obvious fear. He is still tired. YOU are not. Jetting forward, you rush up to Fist, striking powerful, hate-filled blows. Each hit glowing crimson; until finally, Fist drops the blade. Picking it up, the blue pulsation of the blade, and the red, deep crimson burning of the staff merge, and the red armor becomes a silvery grey. The blade and armor intertwine and your hand is lost, your whole arm becoming one with the blade. In fact, you ARE the blade. The staff has allowed you to become the ultimate weapon. The silver glow intensifying as you slowly walk forward to the huddled Monkey Fist; each step burns with hateful, vengeful purpose. The armor, melding and slipping like water in your right hand, brings the sensation: you are new, revitalized, and ready to kill. Your eyes flicker and dance with the madness. Raising your right arm out directly to the side, the powerful, combined brothers form out in a deadly, long, double- bladed edge. Whispering bitter words that will never bring back Yori to our world, you quickly strike down your arm, jetting Monkey Fist in his vile heart and KILLING him once and for all! The blood runs down and splatters, but the armor quickly molds to deflect it from you directly. Retracting the blade, you smile evilly as your enemy has been killed. You have become one with both lotuses. Walking away from the first death you have ever created, you walk off in search of more killings. Bloodlust overcoming all reason. As you walk off, the wind picks up, spreading and blowing dry, autumn leaves to fall upon Yori's lifeless body. Her death….Your catalyst……….. is long forgotten."

Both Ron and Yori were breathing heavily as the image that Sensei had projected faded into the flickering candlelit flames. Controlling his breathing, Ron met Sensei's eyes.

"This is the deadly power of the staff. Rage is a powerful tool. Only one who knows how to wield the staff correctly and evenly will prevail. All others will be lost to the raging madness. As for your other questions: the streak in the sky is the marker of the final battle. You see, Musashi knew of the evils of the blade. Only he knew how to control the rage. Only he knew how to counter the force. After a long life, having hidden the blade and staff, he was moments from his final death; lying in a thatched bed, when the mystical monkey Monk came to him and delivered a message in this very school. In fact, this is the very room where Musashi died. His presence here is almost the strongest. Upon his final moments, a prophecy was given, dictating the time when the two brothers would either bring destruction of life or meet together in harmony. Unfortunately, there is a problem"

Perking up, Ron asked intently, "Problem?"

Nodding and sighing, Sensei continued his long monologue, "The battle is to decide the supremacy of the two weapons. To do this, each weapon picked its chosen one. You are the Blade's pure chosen one. The staff has chosen Monkey Fist, your sworn enemy. Unfortunately, Fist has started the prophecy. In it, well…. one of the chosen ones will die."

Stunned, Ron sat back and blinked before rubbing his eyes a few times. "SO to win, I have to KILL Fist?"

Looking up into Sensei's worried eyes, Ron knew there was more.

"Why is it that although that sounds horrible, and I don't know if I can do it, there is something more?"

"There is Ron-san. Even if you win, the battle may….kill you as well."

As this, Yori lifted herself out of her own thinking and gazed back worryingly at Ron. Rufus, who had hidden in Ron's pocket the whole time, quickly crawled out and patted Ron's head.

"I would like to see the prophecies please." Whispered a pale Ron. Nodding, Yori got up and walked over to a shelf, where a Word document version of one of the many scrolls lay. Handing it to Ron, he read, and reread both prophecies over again.

**Sorry guys, but I am too lazy to copy/paste the prophecies, just check out chp3…**

Lifting his eyes from the papers, he glanced quickly at Yori, seeking her eyes, but only found her staring at her lap, as if it was the center of the entire universe.

"The prophecy says that Monkey Fist can kill me and win, or I kill him and may still die. That's a pretty big MAY. But if I don't then…..

Ron's voice quivered

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sensei waited with hidden anxiousness. They could not actually force Ron-san to fight and enter the prophetic brawl. He had to consciously choose.

"…..if I don't, then he will kill us all? Bring about the end of existence? Do I have it about right?"

Nodding, held breath, both Sensei and Yori awaited his decision.

"…I will."

Ron, looking into Sensei's and Yori's eyes, uttered his own sealed doom into the dark, candle-lit room.

"I am just going to assume that I have to initiate my decision with some sort of prophecy?" asked a humorless Ron. Like Rufus, Ron was fully committed to this mission. The one mission he knew for a fact that he would not survive. He was afraid. Honest and true, but he just could not fail. He knew that although it was said that he had a choice, it really was no choice at all. He could not fail Sensei, Rufus, Yori, His parents, Kim……

"No Ron-san, you must grasp the Lotus Blade."

Looking up and expecting him to finish, Ron impatiently asked.

"….And?..."

"From there, you shall know what to do."

Slumping his shoulders, Ron switched his position, sitting cross legged. Looking over to Yori, she continued to avert his gaze. '_She must feel horrible about all this…both of them…'_

"Just one more thing, Sensei. The prophecy said something about a….Symmetry of Souls, or something. What exactly is that?"

Silent for a moment, Sensei chose his words carefully.

"Ron-san. The Symmetry of Souls was an ability mastered and created by Musashi long ago. Together, with the staff and blade, he created this powerful gift. You see, only he could fully understand the power of the Staff and Blade. More so, only he could achieve and unlock the full potential of the Lotus Weapons. The Symmetry of Souls is being able to control both the Blade and Staff. We at Yamanouchi were taught the ways of the Blade. Your training will be extensive for your physical strength and the blade. Through this training you will learn the first half of the Symmetry of Souls."

Looking over to Sensei, and with pleading eyes Ron questioned,

"So basically….I am going to train to wield the blade, and also get myself physically fit. Learning all the secrets of the blade will give me half the knowledge to this Symmetry thing. Then you expect me to be able to win this monumental battle with only half-knowledge, and more so, half ability, while Fist has already come into contact with both weapons, while I have not. Then, even if I do completely save the world from complete annihilation, which by the way sounds like a bad movie catch phrase, I, being the geek turned hero, am still going to perish? Unless of course, my so called "true love" rescues me by finally realizing that I am her love?"

Did I get it all, Sensei?"

With heavy eyes, and a heavy heart, Sensei responded quietly…..almost defeated.

"Yes and no Ron-san. It is not certain that you shall perish. All else is truth."

Sighing, standing up and shaking himself off, Ron stood tall and stretched his back before allowing Rufus to scamper up into his pocket. Giving a hand to Yori, he awaited Sensei to follow his lead. With the three of them standing up, Ron announced.

"So…..let's get this initiation going. Wouldn't want the world to end over little ol' me. Take me to the Lotus Blade. I am ready."

Gazing with new fire, both student and teacher gazed approvingly and in great respect for Ron. Opening the door for the two of them, Yori stood aside as Sensei took the lead with Ron trailing behind. Leading into the hallway, Yori could make out Sensei speaking with Ron. They both knew that the decision that Ron had made was monumental, and affecting him on so manly levels. Still he did not, or tried not to show how strenuous this new-found knowledge was.

"So Ron-san. I know this is hard for you, and unfair, but I am greatly proud of you. The school is proud of you, and of course, the honor that will be achieved will be great. You must have faith Ron. Faith in yourself. Faith in others who love you. DO you have faith Ron-san?"

"I have HOPE. I have HOPE in myself, Sensei. With training, maybe the faith will follow. For now, only hope."

"Ahh, Ron-san. You speak of the prophecy. Do not fret. Your love will save you, as you will save us all. Have faith."

As Yori silently snuffed the candles and closed the wooden screen door, she could faintly make out Ron's reply. As the gathering darkness loomed, and she raced wordlessly to reach them both, a dejected sigh could be made out.

"No Sensei. I have faith and I have hope. Both in myself and your ability in teaching me…..maybe. But one thing is for sure, certain. Love will not save me this time; or ever. Love has already sentenced me to death and pain…..long ago."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As Yori caught up with the both of them, the sounds of rain splattering against the roof above echoed among the dark corridor; rumbling thunder pronounced itself in the night sky. Opening a door, the trio made their way into the pouring rain. The cold, harsh wall of unrelenting rain had no effect on the three. Walking out into the central courtyard of Yamanouchi, every student was lined up in black. Sitting in reverence, two rows of students, facing the inside of the path, and across from each other, they lined the pathway. As the three walked to the center, Yori silently slipped to her position at the beginning of the path. Kneeling next to her fellow students, her hair flapped madly in the wind, whipping about her eyes. This too, prevented any gazing, wandering eyes to meet hers.

As the now-duo walked past, every student bowed gently, head to floor in respect. The callous rain continued to fall, but none felt the natural coolness. Instead, a chill, more icy and supernatural then ordinary traced itself through each guest at the monumental moment. Finally reaching the altar placed at the end of the pathway, Ron silently remembered, randomly, that the courtyard was usually a mirage of colors, mostly brown. Now, in the moon-less, nightmarish setting, only black and grey silhouettes could be made out. Stepping up to the altar, Ron noticed a box glowing ever so faintly; as if something was actually glowing inside. Sensei, walked over to the left of Ron, and stepped behind the altar, and facing Ron; grimly, placing two hands over the box, he opened it slowly. Within the box lay the lotus blade. Pulsating blue, much like its brother had, it seemed almost expectant of what was to come.

"Take it Ron-san. Take it _Chosen One…_for it is yours by right. Grasp the blade, grasp the power of the Lotus, of the Lotus Blade and fulfill the prophecy, initiate your end, and allow the battle to be set. Take the power and responsibility upon your own shoulders—willingly, willfully giving up all other causes and paths, except the TRUE one. Bring yourself honor. Save us all, Chosen One. Bring peace through battle. Strive to learn the Symmetry of Souls. Call out to the fighting brother. Combine them. Allow them to intertwine and become one. Manipulate them back to what they once were. Fulfill your destiny and grasp the blade. With purpose, you must give yourself completely to this goal. Allow your mind to be flooded with the now-dead consciousness of the ancient one; Musashi, the creator of the Lotus'. Intertwine yourself in the center of the monumental, final battle. Destroy your enemy, or be destroyed. Save love; both yours and that all around. Give man a chance to live. Give in to hope, destroy fears and have faith. Grasp the Blade now….only doing so to protect and promising to fight every battle to reach your last. Fight for the good, and grasp the Staff. In hatred, do not lose yourself, grasp both together and let the power connect you to Tie Shing Pek Kwar. Completely… to one purpose. To fight. To save. Committed to life, by defeating death. And perhaps die as well, but justly, honorably…truthfully….rightfully, and above all……proudly. Do you, _Chosen One…_Ron-san…agree to grasping the blade in full commitment to doing what is ultimately right? Forsaking all your worldly joys? All for the life you want to save. Is it worth it?"

Ron stood silently as Sensei finished his speech/question. At that moment, had this been a movie, and he watching it, next to Kim and Monique in a theater in Middleton, Ron would've made some joke about "_Is this supposed to make me WANT to do this?"_ Now, though, Ron sought out all the lives he would save, the good he would do….and what would happen if he failed. At that moment, he made a promise to himself….no; he couldn't only make a vow with himself, promises of telling Kim how he felt had been broken too many times. He made a promise to Kim instead….yes; he never could break a promise with her. He would never fail her.

'_Yes…'_ he thought, _'I will. I agree. Maybe I can actually be the hero for once………'_

Outstretching a quivering hand, all had fallen silent, and even the rain and thunder were, but, hazed background sounds. Muffled among the vast and unstoppable apprehension growing at that moment; Ron slowly gripped the handle of the blade. The blue radiated out, washing over him. Tightening his grasp, he slowly pulled it out of its prison. This was not like the last time he had touched the blade. This time…things were different. The blade was different, some how; and so too was he. Lifting it out, holding it in his hands, Ron was guided, as if Musashi was there, living, breathing…his soul within the blade. As Ron held the blade out in front of him, pointing edge towards Sensei, The master of Yamanouchi silently glided from his position of holding the Lotus Blade's box, to kneeling behind Ron. Likewise, Rufus had scampered out and knelt before Ron. Turning his back, slowly on the alter, Ron's eyes blazed a deep, dark and at the same time, intensifying blue color. With words of unknown origin, Ron spoke out into the rumbling sky.

"To this…I hold

And to answer….then it is so.

To your question I reply….behold.

….It is worth it….

As history shall now unfold.

So too shall power grow

Born from a past of two ways

By this blue, holy glow

As the light bending rays

Strike down upon both my brother and I

The battle shall be set

Symmetry shall be achieved in time

Upon the battlefield shall both be met

And time shall only show

The victor standing dead or stone

For prophecy is certain

One shall kill all and have triumph

And the other—if won shall be

Unloved and locked in jade

Won his battle—but lost his love

And that warrior must keep the blade

And shall be,

Tool of both Lotus….betrayed.

….Me."

With his final utterance met into the dark night air, the rain, thunder and now flashing lightning rumbled and roared viciously as his words escaped his lips. Later on, in the time that followed, both Sensei and Ron would be unable to explain where the words had come from, but now, all was disheveled. Nature rapidly created her worst. Standing tall, facing all those gathered, Ron pointed the sword towards the night sky. The blue light pulsated and bathed him fully in the encompassing light. Flicking his wrist, and transforming the blade into a fighting fan, he threw it into the night. Pulsating blue, the fan arced in a boomerang motion, coming back to rest in Ron's hand, a bright, pulsating blue light flashed suddenly. All but Ron and Rufus covered there eyes.

Looking up as the flash had dimmed into nothingness, Ron and the rest of the spectators gazed into the night sky. Seeing that the harsh, furious storm had gone; a bright night now reflected down upon them, as soft stars twinkled brightly. Transforming the blade back into its regular form, Ron stared hard into the night. With a thought, the blade transformed slightly, lengthening a few feet, now outstretching to six feet. Wielding it with obvious ease, Ron flicked and twirled the blade with no difficulty, as if guided by a second force. Spinning the blade around, faster and faster, he suddenly let it go, flinging it into the sky. As the blade spun in ever-changing, vertical/horizontal, circular shape, another thin but powerful blue burst of energy shot forth. A twin to the streak shot off from its brother a night before, Ronald Dean Stoppable, The chosen one, chosen to wield the blade, and save the entire world, gazed into the heavens, watching the streak shimmer out of sight. Catching the sword as it fell, Ron did not even glance as it fell perfectly into his outstretched right hand. Transforming it back into its regular form, and then again into a thin leather bracelet, with a bright blue circular stone, he paused.

Whispering into the suddenly, dead-quiet night, he announced.

"And so it is complete"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Far in the deepest corners of a new lair. Monkey Fist stood on his balcony, Staff in hand. Gazing up into the night sky, a bright, blue-lit streak stained the sky. Passing over him, Fist was overtaken with a terrible pain. One that shot through his entire body; a message dawned and appeared into his mind. Unknowing and yet, undeniably a message from Ron, Fist snarled as the pain seeped away. With the aide of the staff, he stood straight as the blade's twin gleamed. Grinning, his fanged jaw glinting slightly, in obvious amusement, he spoke out into the night air.

"So the boy has taken on the challenge. The fool, I shall rip out the blade from him, and leave him as my slave…."

Before finishing his thought, the staff gleamed slightly, a sinister red colored vapor issued forth. Intertwining around Fist's head, silent whispers were uttered, slowly twisting the already evil mind into a monstrosity of hate and rage. With eyes filled with blood lust, Fist finally continued his thought, as the issued vapor disappeared back into the staff.

"…No….I shall rip out the blade from his grasp and engulf his little girlfriend's heart, before mutilating him. Yes….I shall use both weapons to destroy him."

Turning and walking back within the confines of his lair, Fist slowly disappeared from sight as the moon was hidden by passing clouds.

The night air cooled and dropped suddenly, as the staff gleamed slightly once more.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sinister forces were moving into play, and were, perhaps, to much for one Lotus chosen one, with half the knowledge and ability to face.

Then again….what other choice was there.

Then again……Who else would save us all?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

a/n

Ok so part III is on its way. All about Ron's training. And Yori. Also promise to tie up some lose ends. Again i am so sorry i took so long...please forgive and review. PLZ!

I shall update sooner than before!

_Fern nu_

A/R

**GJMEGA: All will be revealed. Part III will tie in a lot of lose ends. For now, you just have to keep wondering. ­"**

**Whatever Star****: Criticism is the best form of flattery….or is that copying. Lol, anyways don't worry bout it.**

**Monkey Fist****: Thank you so much. I love all your stories (not trying to flatter you or anything) so praise is great.**

**Eckles****: We had the same exact idea….which means it must be good. Lol. Still don't know how it will work out though.**

_**Thanks to all of you guys….**_

**Apaka**

**MickeyD's**

**GJMEGA**

**theone007**

**Wanderer3**

**JPElles**

**Monkey Fist**

**Hdragon**

**Whatever Star**

**Jokerisdaking**

**Gogglehead Lover**

**DragonMaster4381**

**eckles**

**Blackchaos**

**DJ Rodriguez****  
****Razzle Jazzle**

**Isumo1489**

**Miss Piratess**

**r/kalwaystogethe**

**Eowyn the Fair**

**Vaapad**

**kimnronever**


	6. Tie Up Loose Ends 4pIII

Chapter 4 part III: Tie Up Loose Ends

**Please Read Below…..**

Watch out, there are a few instances in which cursing is involved. If the rating is wrong, just leave me a message and I will hastily fix it, or at least try to. I am SO sorry for the long wait. There has been a serious…..problem or rather problem**s** over my continued use of the website. As is….I am sad to say that I may not be able to continue any longer. sigh I am trying my very best to stop such an atrocity. I would hate to leave such a great community behind, especially at such an early time. And of course, I would never leave my great, great reviewers without the rest of the story. That would be cruel. Still I am not overly sure that I will ever be able to get back on to this site again. I will submit this chapter for now, to do just as the title says—tie up some loose ends. I am sorry if it is badly written, it has been a very trying time at the moment, and I may have sacrificed the story and writing style for one last, final push.

If this should be goodbye…..then you have all served me well, and I can not express my gratitude in words, even those as eloquent that are at my disposal.

Until we meet again, I am forever;

Fernnu

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Running…always running. Left, right, left, left, right, jump, slide, stumble fall, turn, right…_

_Ron was being chased. Some horrid, nightmarish creature had been tracking him with blood lusting accuracy. He had been running for so long that his legs felt tired; as if they were filled with lead. Turning to quickly glance behind him, a flash of deep crimson blinded him, and he quickly whipped his head forward. Looking straight ahead, Ron stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him, there was no more ground to run on; standing at the edge of a cliff, he slowly turned to face the monster. Only he didn't see what he expected. _

_Standing tall, a dark figure of a man stood silently. Proudly, he held out his right arm lifting the lifeless figure held within his grasp. Ron could just make out the outlines of a body. Maybe female…he just couldn't tell because of the shadows. Stepping out of the cloaked darkness, the man walked boldly toward Ron. _

_Blood turning cold, Ron gasped and froze on the spot. Standing before him, Monkey Fist was proudly displaying none other than Kim. His Kim …Kim……Possible. Laughing maniacally—evilly, he held her up by her throat with ease. Looking into her pained emerald eyes, Kim seemed to try to get a word out. Trying to speak. Only one rasped word sounded in the suddenly chilled air._

"…_Ro——n"_

_Her eyes filling with tears, the hand around Kim's neck visibly tightened. Tensing, two emotions boiled straight through Ron: Sorrowful fear, and barely kept Rage._

_Still smiling, Fist lifted his other arm, revealing another body hidden within the shadows._

_For the second time, Ron's blood turned to ice. _

_Yori hung suspended, much like Kim. Black eyes pleading, raven hair falling over her face, she too uttered only one, small word._

"…_Ron-san……"_

_The rage winning over the fear, Ron boldly stepped forward. _

"_Let them go"_

_Calmly uttering the words, seething with hatred, he stood a few feet from both outstretched beauties. Still saying nothing, but grinning wider, Monkey Fist tightened his grasp on both girls' necks. Pain seeped horribly into three sets of eyes, as both Yori and Kim opened their mouths in a silent gasp of pain. Ron's chest tightened, his breath was caught in his lungs._

_In one fluid motion, Fist tightened his grasp more forcefully. Ron, in an attempt to save them both, rushed up, running to get there in time. _

_He could not move fast enough. _

_As the life faded from both sets of eyes, Kim and Yori fell to the floor. A look of pain and horror swept over Ron's features as he slumped to the ground. A bright emerald glow had flashed as the life was squeezed from Kim's being. Clutching the bodies on the floor, he knelt, unwittingly before Monkey Fist. Holding both girls in his arms, he wept silently, wanting to kiss……_

"_Now you understand…chosen one…" Fist spat out the words with great distaste. _

"_You shall only bring death and destruction to those you care for most. Give up, and I will spare them. Give up…give me the blade, and they both can be yours……forever."_

_Staring into the dark pools of blackness that were Monkey Fist's eyes, Ron gazed back to the two life-less bodies that were in his arms. _

'_He could do it. He could do it. Give up and get them both back. Save them, they were all that really mattered…right? And they would understand. They would thank him, **love** him, **want** him, **need** him, **yearn** for him………**lust** after his command, after his every wish. They would do **anything** for **him**; they would **obey** his every **command**…'_

_Bolting straight up, letting the two bodies fall, Ron distanced himself from the ever smiling Monkey Fist, and the two girls. Those thoughts were not his own. Something was plaguing his mind. A glint of red and a haze of crimson alluded to what evil entity tried to control him. _

_In Fist's hand, the staff rested placidly tucked behind his elbow. Glowing, brightly, the pulsating crimson announced its evil presence to Ron. Looking up, Fist met Ron's eyes with his own, red ones._

"_Go to hell Monkey Fist."_

_Ron had expected anger from Monkey Fist, or at the very least, a sneer, and at the most: a full-on frontal attack. Instead, he only smiled wider and just pointed the staff to both Kim and Yori's cadavers. Instantly, they began to stir. Lifting themselves up, Ron watched in horror, backing away to the very edge of the cliff, as he witnessed the unthinkable. Kim and Yori were alive, back from the dead, but……something was wrong._

_Kim's eyes were no longer a bright emerald green, instead they burned with a dark crimson color, that of the staff. Her skin was cracked and decaying, her movements jerky; Yori was in a similar state._

_Plainly put, they looked like horrible zombies arising from the grave._

_Stepping forward, arms and hands outstretched, Kim and Yori reached for Ron. Screaming his name, moaning in the otherwise quiet air, Ron dodged left and right at the surprisingly fast movements of the two. Trying to reach him, they only continued to haunt him with raspy pleas of misery._

"_...Why Ron? You KILLED u…s… You ……Ron…we…died……Dead! DEAD! KILLER! KILL US?"_

_Horror arising within him, Ron heard Monkey Fist's vile cackle above the zombies' rasps. Breaking between the two dead nightmarish creatures: their features more and more inhuman with every passing second, Fist walked up to Ron, grabbed his shirt and lifted. Dangling over the edge of the cliff, Ron couldn't stop his random mind to notice that Fist seemed almost…fake. As if his appearance was being strenuously kept. In an almost answer to Ron's silent question, Fist whispered closely into Ron's ear. _

"_I have given you two chances before, Chosen One. In both you have refused. Now, this, your last; what say you to my generous offer? In truth, you know that no matter what you do, I will win. Nothing you can do will stop my efforts…or my destiny."_

_Mustering up the last of his willpower, Ron replied, sounding bolder than he felt._

"_You will never win."_

_Laughing harshly, Ron shuddered at the inhuman sound that radiated from Monkey Fist's outstretched mouth. His white fangs gleamed wickedly, and they seemed outstretched…longer than they should be, like a vampire's…_

"_Silly BOY! Do you not understand? After all your training, you still do not realize the truth, do you? If I win, destruction ensues, and all shall be mine. Both the blade and the staff shall join together into my most powerful weapon. The world will bow down to me. Bow down. Do you hear me? BOW!" _

_Violently shaking Ron, Fist seemed to lose control. As for Ron, he was frightened that Fist would drop him over the edge. At the same time, he dearly wished that it would all end…the pain, the responsibility. Maybe life wasn't as great as everyone said it was. Ron just wasn't sure anymore._

_Calming down from his rant, Fist held Ron steadily over the cliff once more, regaining his sense of cool eagerness._

"_And…my foolish arch-enemy, if you would somehow beat me. I shall still rule this world. Through you! I am, but your mirror image, and you mine. We are brothers of the power; brothers of the Lotus energy. We are both chosen, intertwined. We are…one." _

_Seeing Ron's look of disbelief he continued, "See for your-self…"_

_At that, before Ron could voice his confusion, Monkey Fist's eyes turned a bloody crimson. His face melding and liquefying, it reformed into the very likeness of…_

"_That's…… me…" _

_Ron's voice of disbelief was a small squeak as he stared into the face of, what could have been a mirror, had it not been for the glowing red eyes._

"_You see now…" said Monkey Fist into the dreaded eyes of his enemy, "We are one. You are not strong enough to master any one of the weapons, let alone both intertwined. You will be destroyed, either by trying to kill me and failing or succeeding in destroying me, only to die by your own warped mind. You can not win."_

"…_You're wrong…" _

_Ron was surprised at hearing his own voice in response. _

_Sneering, Fist turned Ron to look into the eyes of both Kim and Yori. _

"_You have read the prophecies…you will die if you beat me without the love of one of these two…"_

_Ron gasped suddenly at this news._

"…_Did you not know?" asked a genuinely surprised Monkey Fist "This is too perfect…Do you not understand that one of these two will be the love that will, excuse me, MAY save you from your own annihilation? Did that fool of a Sensei not tell you? If you do not know the truth, how will you ever hope to succeed? That fool has sent you on a blind, direction-less crusade. A suicide mission you will not win. One of these two shall be your salvation; the other will be your inadvertent destruction."_

_An evil, warped thought flittered into Fist's mind._

"_Well now, Ron. Do you accept? Hand over the blade willingly, and I shall leave them both for you…in your power…what say you?"_

_Ron's mind was racing a mile a minute, this new information was startling, but at the same time, somewhat obvious. Still, the choices weren't in his favor, either way._

'_Might as well do what is right before I go down…' Ron thought solemnly._

"_Like I said before…GO. TO. HELL."_

_The angered Monkey lord howled in fury and threw him over the edge. As Ron fell, back towards the upcoming ground, he heard Fist's voice clearly._

"**_So it is, so it shall be, the battle must commence as the prophecies have stated. You have two months to train, then after, the battle shall come. You can not win!"_**

_Ron turned in his descent, facing the expanding ground beneath him. Only the ground was not ground at all; Ron was falling straight into a giant-sized head of the evil Monkey Fist. Grinning with blood lust and crimson eyes, the large skull opened his jaws wide. _

_Falling straight into the mouth of Monkey Fist, Ron felt wicked teeth close sharply through his abdomen. _

_He was being eaten alive! _

_As the pain overtook him, and oblivion followed, Fist's final words resounded in Ron's consciousness._

"**_After your training…you had better protect your two girlfriends…or else their fate will be ten times worse than that of yours!"_**

_Pain seeped into Ron's every being. He was still falling. He couldn't feel his legs…in fact he couldn't feel anything besides the pain. _

_Becoming too much to bear, Ron was lost to the darkness surrounding him…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Gahhhh!"

Bolting up with a start, Ron found himself lying in his comfortable, warm bed. Or at least that's what his feet told him. His mind, on the other hand was still immersed in the terrible nightmare that had been plaguing his nights for a little over a week now. This new revelation about Kim or Yori being his salvation, though, had been the first. Kim, Yori, Sensei, Fist, Staff, Blade…things were getting more and more confusing as his days progressed. The information was revealing and new, but Ron had to admit to himself that it was not unsurprising. He had to admit to himself: he _was_ still in love with Kim. On the other hand, in the past week He and Yori had grown closer; he could see himself in love with her. The dream, as confusing as it was, had cleared things up. He couldn't explain why, but he knew in his heart that what Monkey Fist had said was true. Yori or Kim would be his salvation. But who?

It had been a week since his arrival to Yamanouchi. A week since that night where his fate had been revealed, the prophecies read, and the blade bestowed upon him. After that moment, sending off his beacon into the sky, Ron had walked off, away from every one into the dark night. No one followed. He spent the night with the blade, learning it, feeling it, understanding how it worked. Basically put: Ron had spent a night with the most powerful weapon the world had ever known.

And he was still no closer to learning the Symmetry of Souls.

Pushing away his thoughts, Ron pushed himself out of his bed and glanced outside. It was still dark. Looking to his watch, he sighed. 2 AM. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep again, and fearing that Monkey Fist would seek him out in his dreams, Ron silently brushed himself off and got dressed. Instead of his normal white Ghi, Ron decided to wear a black two piece ninja suit. Tying the blue sash around his waist, Ron went over to his nightstand. Upon it laid a few trinkets…his wallet, some change, his cell phone that wouldn't work in Japan, and a picture of him and Kim. It had been in his wallet, and unconsciously brought over with him. He couldn't bring himself to throw it away, so he had propped it up against the wall. Smiling a little, he recalled the history of the picture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Together, both Kim and Ron stood hugging each other, arms draped around each other. They were standing outside of a large pyramid. The mission had been to stop Drakken from using an ancient power source hidden within the pyramids. As usual, Kim and Ron had shown up and saved the day, but not before Drakken and Shego had gotten away. As they had walked out of the pyramid, Kim had accidentally triggered an ancient booby trap. A loud hissing and cranking sound had begun. At first, low, it became louder as they walked out, oblivious. Kim would have been killed had it not been for Ron. At the last second, he had seen a slight glint of a sharp point. Grabbing onto Kim's baggy mission pants, he pulled her back as her foot hit the trigger tile. Flinging themselves back, both teens watched as hundreds of quick glints flew throughout the room. Small, sharp daggers flew out into the opposite wall in front of them. Calling up Wade, they got a quick assessment of the situation, what the trigger was, and what tile Kim would have to press to shut the trap off. After they found out everything, Kim had used her cheerleading skills, and athletic ability to weave between and through the continuous stream of darts. Finally reaching the end, she calmly shut off the trap and waited for Ron to walk over to her. Stepping out, she enveloped Ron in a giant hug. Nestling her head into his shoulder, she whispered her thanks to him. Shortly after they had gotten their picture taken and then called for their ride; as they waited for their pick up, Kim had asked what she could do to make it up to Ron for saving his life.

"_Nothing Kim. You save my life, not only almost every mission, but EVERY day. What more could I ask?"_

Still Kim had insisted, so Ron had finally given in.

"_Well then Kim, I guess all I can ask of you is to……always be my friend. I know you've always promised that, you know, BFF, but I just……just promise me."_

Taken back at his words, Kim had simply put her head on his shoulder, not knowing that such a movement would send icy hot shivers all through Ron.

"_Don't you worry Ron, We'll always be there for each other…"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Banishing the thoughts that he lost himself to, Ron looked away from the picture, unable to keep his eyes dry at the moment. Wiping away the silent tears, Ron opened his door and walked out into the warm night.

Walking out into the Sacred Garden of the Yamanouchi, he stood in the center of the area. Closing his eyes, he called to the blade, willing it to appear. Just like that, The Lotus Blade flew into his open hand. Clasping the handle lightly, Ron's eyes blinked open. For the past week, Ron's schedule had been the same. Awake at 6:00 AM, after eating he had soul training; meaning meditation for three to four hours. After, a quick bite to eat, and then on to his physical training for five to six hours; it was usually many fighting exercises and training spanning from 10:30 to about five to 6:30 PM. From there, he would, depending on his mood, have a large or small dinner with Sensei, Yori, and whomever else, and then back to training. From then until 9:00 PM, where he would be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Ron would work with Sensei to master the blade. Fine-tuning his skills (from the zap of mystical monkey energy). Ron had progressed greatly with the blade, in such a short time. His greatest problem, according to Sensei, was that he thought too much; if he would only let himself go…the power would be found instantly and always after that. Sensei assured him that Ron knew components of the Symmetry of Souls, but that until he could banish the self inflicted restrictions: Ron would never progress to the fullest ability.

In truth, after witnessing Sensei's magical showing of the Staff's powers, Ron had been afraid of loosing himself to any emotion. Afraid that it would be a liability with fighting the staff; afraid that he would lose control…

Opening his eyes, Ron stared intently at the blade. Thinking about changing it into an ax, there was a slight delay before the blade magically transformed instantaneously. Sighing at the lag, he tried again, this time transforming ax to spear. Still, the lag was there, if ever so slightly. That miniscule moment could be the deciding factor in a battle; he just HAD to get it right.

Closing his eyes, Ron tried again and again with no avail. Trying will all his might to make the change come naturally, Ron continued to struggle. Sighing and breathing heavily from the concentration of maintaining the blade, he did not hear the silent sounds of a lurking figure in the shadows.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Do you have my money?" Demanded the dark, slightly slouching figure. Dressed in a trench coat, face hidden behind sunglasses, he stood straighter as another figure approached. The new person, a definite feminine presence calmly responded.

"What's wrong Joshie-Poo….You look hurt." She replied with sarcasm.

"Shhh! I told you not to use my real name in public! Now do you have my money or not?"

Laughing at his obvious frustration, She smiled and pulled off her disguise. Shego stood tall in her black and green skin-tight uniform. Lifting up the briefcase in her left hand, she set it on the floor and kicked it to him.

Josh, hesitantly bowing to grab the case, hastily checked the contents of the case and smiled at the sum within.

"Well….that does it all for me, nice doing business with you. See you around….never."

As he turned around to leave, Shego glanced and smiled at the retreating figure walking away from her.

"_Such a fool" _she thought to herself, still smiling. Putting on her coat, sunglasses and hat, Shego walked out of the abandoned garage building to a nearby phone booth. She had another appointment to keep, but she had enough time for two phone calls. Initiating a green glow from her index finger, Shego sliced open the change dispenser of the booth and grinned as the contents fell to the floor. Picking up the right change, she dialed

"Hello this is the Middleton Police Station…"

Using a fake voice, Shego quickly announced that she had just witnessed a man rob her building and take all $250,000 of her money. Giving a fake address, and the phone number of a temporary cell phone, she reported that the man had walked down the street yelling about going to Middleton High School

"Watch out officer! He had a gun!"

"We will, we'll dispatch a car to your building, along with a unit to apprehend the man, thank you ma'am."

Grinning as she hung up, Shego picked up the receiver and dialed a new number. After hearing the pickup she simply said six little words.

"It's all done. Where's **my** Money."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Both Shego and Dr. Drakken walked into the dimly lit lair, as the lights overhead flickered. Seating themselves at the small round table, it was a good five minutes of silence before a hidden door opened, and light flooded into the dark room. As row after row of fluorescent lights flickered into existence above, the light splashed onto the three figures. Shego and Drakken, looking like themselves, were taken back at the sight of their colleague. Monkey Fist stood grinning at his two "fellow villains." Walking up to the both of them, new, ripped muscles gleamed and flexed as he walked He seemed taller, more muscular and powerful. Fist appeared to be revitalized and newer, stronger…better. Walking up to a stunned Shego, he quickly pulled her back and lay his lips onto hers. Giving her a deep kiss that Shego gave back through reflex, instead of lust, her eyes reflected shock. Stepping back, Shego stood visibly swayed. Drakken, too, had a look of pure shock and a tinge of jealousy splayed across his features. Both villains had their mouths hanging open, Shego having two fingers touching her lips in amazement.

"Well now" started Fist after the uncomfortable silence. "I must thank you for all that you have done for me. Setting up the art boy to take advantage of Kim was a major part in my plan. Now that the buffoon and that Possible girl are angry at each other, they will be easy to crush. For this, I thank you once again. Oh, but…."

At this Fist smiled happily as the two villains seemed to be transfixed; staring at him. As much as he wanted to say it was all because they were impressed, he knew the fact that he had transformed the staff into a hypnotic energy ring was the biggest reason. Circling the two, he continued.

"…the best part, and what I must thank you for, most, is your brilliant modulator design. I must take my hat off to you Drew….YOU made it all possible. You really are a scientist….and a good one at that. How ingenious of you to create a synthetic Kim Possible-like personality that was meaner, crueler…..more evil and implant it into a modulator-like chip. After the brief programming for emotional moments to convince them that the chip was in fact, a modulator; the new identity simulation ripped _Stoppable's _heart to shreds. The laser welding device and the fake warning label were all ingenious. What's more, the fake plans we posted for the pre-puberty genius to find, and the tinkering with their little communicator's scanning device was priceless. "

'_Well actually, the time and money it took for such a maneuver was great, but well worth it." _ Thought Monkey Fist.

"I can not stress enough how grateful I am for all you have done for me. Really I am. We fooled them all to believe that they hate each other; it shall be all the more easy for me to kill them both. Perhaps even his little Japanese whore"

Turning off the hidden ring wrapped around his finger, that was really the hypnotic staff, Fist continued his somewhat unconnected rant. Shego and Drakken shook their heads in obvious confusion.

"….It really is unfortunate that I must leave you here to be captured by Global Justice…"

Shego, awake and shaken from her hypnotic trance perked at the words. Before she could even ask or take action, a large steel cage fell from above, over the two villains together. With Shego, and the now awake Drakken looking around in confusion and growing anger, Fist called over their yells.

"Now, now my little _amigos_….I told you I was sorry, but it is for the best. Drakken you have proved invaluable in my efforts. And you Shego have been a great help, but Global Justice is coming and I must take my leave. Do not try to break the bars; they are made with a new alloy that even your comet powers can not handle. Plus it is magically enforced to be indestructible. "

Walking out, Fist heard the angry yell of Shego echoed through the abandoned lair.

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU FILTHY, MUTATED PIECE OF SLIME!"

Smiling to himself as he made his way to the secret exit, Fist whispered the answer, as a crimson flash exploded from behind him and overtook him, engulfing the area.

"_Because only the two brothers shall fight this battle…"_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

All at once, the darkened, hidden figure looming in the shadows stepped out and grabbed Ron by the shoulder. In one quick, fluid motion, Ron grabbed the hand, spun around and lifted the stranger over his shoulder onto the floor. As the moonlight washed over the attacker, Ron was surprised to see the beautiful Japanese vixen, Yori staring into his eyes. Grinning, she replied.

"Ahh Ron-san, it has only been a mere week, but you have shown much progress in such a short time."

Smiling sheepishly, he offered his hand to Yori, who gladly accepted. Hoisting her up, he replied.

"Sorry about that Yori, my bad."

"No Ron-san, it is not your fault," Shaking her head in negation she continued "But, what troubles you so?"

Immediately Ron looked away, unable to meet her eyes. The only thing that kept replaying in his head was the awful scenes of his dream. The nightmarish voices and hideous appearance of Yori…

Sighing, and sitting down against the trunk of a large willow tree, he patted the ground next to him, urging Yori to sit next to him. Once she was seated next to him, she again inquired what was wrong.

"Yori…I just..I—I don't know."

Making up his mind, he decided to not tell Sensei or Yori of the dreams. He wasn't exactly sure why, but the idea of telling brought an uneasy, almost queasy feeling to his senses. It just felt right to keep this from them both; at least for now. Slapping on a patented Ron-smile to hide his feelings, He turned to Yori, got up and took her hand. Lifting her up, he grinned.

"Well, it's an hour early….but….would you like to start our training?"

Winking back at him, Yori beamed."

"Hai"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Walking into school, Monday morning, Kim Possible strode into the establishment, through the large double doors. Walking briskly…alone, she kept her head up, eyes sharp and looking calmly neutral. She received a few surprised glances that she wasn't with her best friend, but for the most part, everyone ignored her. Walking up to her locker and spinning the combination, she was greeted by the large flat screen image of the ten-year-old genius. Wade Load smiled a fake smile at Kim, as he greeted her.

"Whats up Kim?"

"Nothing much Wade, no sitch or anything, right?" when she received a nod of conformity, she began to load the heavy text books into her bag.

"No word from….Ron?"

Shaking his head solemnly, Kim let out a sigh. She was so worried, so afraid, guilty and angry that she couldn't breathe. A million emotions tumbled around her brain, all trying to gain supremacy of one another. Shaking her head, departing from her locker, saying goodbye to Wade, she turned and made her way to her first period class.

'_Still Alone…' _thought Kim.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Have you heard?"

"Of course I have! But did you hear why?"

"—No Why?"

"Well because—"

"Josh is in PRISON?"

"—Stole money. Yea he was caught with like…a MILLION dollars or something like tha—"

"Yea! That's what I heard too—"

The day had gone by, fairly easy for Kim; with the exception of how hard it was to face every moment, knowing that Ron would not be around to cheer her up, or talk with her. It was lunch time, and as Kim walked over and passed the other tables to sit down, she could hear the rumors. Sitting down, her eyes were wide with shock. She knew Josh was not a very nice person. In fact he was a very cold, mean-spirited, lying thing, not worthy of associating with the rest of them.

'_Then again…I haven't been the model citizen…especially with Ron…'_

Killing the allowed moment of self pity, Kim reached into her bag and pulled out her Kimmunicator. Calling up Wade, she asked him to do a complete Middleton police records search of the latest arrests. Instantly, Wade beamed.

"Yup Kim, the rumors are…semi-right. Joshua Mark Mankey was arrested yesterday after an unknown woman, claiming to have been robbed, alerted police of the suspect with stolen money and a fire-arm. The woman in question was unavailable and could not be found. The address: fake, the authorities checked Josh's money and found that the bills were counterfeit. Also, within the bag was a six-shot revolver and three well hidden dime bags of marijuana."

Finishing off, both with surprised looks on their faces, Kim opened up her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a beep from something in Wade's room. Clicking something on another computer screen, Wade's eyes widened and he nearly shouted at Kim.

"Kim! Ohmygod! They did it? Yes! The did it! They Did It! Hahaha…..wait. I wonder how. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…….."

"SLOW DOWN WADE!" nearly yelled a slightly annoyed Kim. "What happened?"

Calming himself down, Wade began again.

"Kim, late last night, a distress signal was emitted from one of Drakken's old lairs. One of the ones yet to be demolished. When GJ responded and came in to investigate they were all surprised at what they found. Held within two amazingly durable cages were none other than Drakken AND Shego…"

"What!" inhaled a surprised Kim. "But how?"

"That's the thing Kim, they won't say…but the reports say that they almost seemed especially embarrassed over being captured. Even after their brains were scanned for info, there was a blank spot in their memories. Something is definitely up."

Nodding, she told Wade to keep her posted as she clicked the kimmunicator off. Leaning back in her chair, Monique came by and sat across from the distressed teen.

'Kim have you heard about Josh— "

Silencing her before she had a chance to go off on a rant about rumors, Kim quickly filled Monique in on the true information and the news of Drakken and Shego. After the quick explanation, both teens had a perplexed, thoughtful expression.

A puzzled Monique, looked up at an equally confused Kim

"So they are embarrassed about something, and captured but can't remember what, why or how? That's pretty freaky."

Sighing again, Kim responded.

"Exactly"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**A/n**

One note….if the dream sequence seemed choppy, I actually did that on purpose, because real dreams aren't even that complex most of the time, but since it had to tell the story, Ron's dream is more intense and detailed than regular dreams. I figured that writing it got the reader to feel how Ron felt when he witnessed the vision.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

AFN

That's it. I'm sorry about the wait, I really am. This is probably the worst update, and for that I am even sorrier. I pride myself with my writing, but I just needed to get this transition out of the way. If there are any questions, feel free to leave a review or message or something. If u do have a question and you want to leave the message on the review, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave an email address, since I am unable to access the site any longer, and the review alerts are the only things I have left. Things have been difficult for me. The website has a lot to do it; it seems I am going to be severely restricted. Also, school is definitely giving me a run for my money. Mostly, though there are issues with the fact of my writing…….

I want to thank all of the reviewers. I absolutely love u all.

**LiLguarddemon **

**jasminevr **

**eViLrEadEr ----**sorry I think u predicted this.

**Brimmstone **

**Miss Piratess**** ----**I'm sorry I could not keep my promise

**Matt**

**knuckz **

**Isumo1489-**I wasn't sure what name u wanted…sorry if this is the wrong one.

**ps2teen1213 **

**dreams-walker**

**Gogglehead Lover**

**Razzle Jazzle **

**Vaapad**

**Rico**

**Monkey Fist**

**DragonMaster4381 (**

**aragorn559**

**apaka**

**MickeyD's**

**GJMEGA---**your answer finally

**theone007 **

**Wanderer3 **

**JPElles **

**hdragon**

**Jokerisdaking **

**eckles **

**Blackchaos**

**DJ Rodriguez **

**Great Detective**

**Razzle Jazzle**

**r/kalwaystogether**

**Muirnin **

**Eowyn the Fair **

**kimnronever **

I once again thank you all, and hope this is not goodbye. But if it is, I will try to get the rest of the story onto the site through a friend. I will make sure the story ends….one way or another.

**So have faith and keep a lookout.**

Until then, my faithful reviewers…..I hope this miniscule, poor excuse for an update will give you rest if only for a little while…

_Through the tests of time and grace,_

_Nothing meant more than seeing your face,_

_Finding my anchor; that special someone_

_To believe in forever_

_And when all is said and done_

_You were always my Endeavour…_

_Fernnu_

Until the next time.

**Fernnu**


	7. Leaving Yamanouchi:Coming Home

Chapter 5: Leaving Yamanouchi: Coming Home

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hi my name is Fernnu. You may recognize me as a horrible fanfic writer who left you guys hanging for months on end with no excuse at all. Well, actually I do have excuses. I think god has something against this writing. Well, maybe not god, but some higher power. You probably aren't interested in my excuses, like the writer's block I had before and then after I lost the whole chapter due to my retarded computer. Nor that I just needed a change of pace and felt like changing lines and doing a new story, or that I went to Italy or was busy with work and my junior year. None of that probably matters to you, and it shouldn't. I hope you guys can forgive me, I've seen stories that have years between updates, and I don't want to do that to you guys, so although a few months aren't much compared to a few years, I still recognize how messed up it is for the serious lack of updates. I hope you can enjoy this chapter, if there are any of you guys still reading. Are **40 **pages a good start to an apology? Also, I haven't forgotten my promise. At the end of this very chapter, the pairings are shown. Kim/Ron. Ron/Yori. You shall see.

Again I apologize for the serious lack of updating. Please, I hope you can enjoy.

_Fernnu_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The dark room was once again dimly lit with the sacred candles. Soft, inviting flames

winked for a closer look. Flushing upon the walls, the light revealed ancient scrolls,

thatched symbols and a dark red color that covered the walls of the small, waiting-room

sized space. This evening was the second time the room would be used in the last three

months. As three figures walked silently into the sacred room; the space where the very

founder of Yamanouchi had left the world of the living with a wish for both Lotus weapons to be safe, all three shuddered slightly. There was a revered presence felt when one entered such a room. The first figure, entering silently, stepped to the front of the room, bowed and took his seat, Indian-style, facing the doorway. The other two, did so as well, but faced the first figure instead. The second, the raven haired female, sat on her knees and backs of her legs as the young man—blonde and freckled—sat down similarly. In between the three, a long box with two candles framing it on either side, a scroll, and a smaller, midnight black box sat placidly. The small box reflected the light dangerously; gleaming wickedly and with purpose, its glassy surface shining. Lighting both candles ceremoniously, the now revealed Sensei gazed approvingly at the two in front of him.

"You have done well Ron-san—both of you"

Bowing slightly, both students quietly thanked Sensei for the complimentary remarks.

"I would like to start out by telling you both how very proud I am……of the both of you."

Gazing at Yori, he began again.

"First off, my dear Yori; you are like a daughter to me…and I must confess that I care for you greatly. I was….worried—to say the least—at the thought of your progression into the advanced levels of Tai Shwin Pek Kwar."

"Not many have survived the fierce, harsh battling that must take place to fully master the abilities and knowledge of Tai Shwin Pek Kwar. Those who do survive….usually die. Yori….I am…._happy_ and immensely proud at your improvement, and the way you have mastered such power in such a short time. Throughout the past three months you have shown impeccable judgment and great strength and skill. You are swiftly on your way to become a sensei yourself. Sooner than I had expected, though even when you first arrived at our school….you showed such strength of heart and immense potential. I am proud that you shall exceed my abilities one day. The greatest honor a teacher can have is to be taught by his student."

Small, barely visible tears welled in his eyes. Sensei continued.

"It is this reason and because such power is in your grasp, that I award you of the honor to be named Sempai of the first order of Tai Swin Pek Kwar." **(A/N for all who do not know, in regular Karate, being a sempai is like having your black belt, but you still don't have the experience to be considered a sensei…..)**

Beaming, Yori bowed completely. Sensei pulled out from behind him, a violet sash. Urging her to stand, he carefully placed and tied the sash around her waist. The violet color; a deep purple, almost blinked in the reflecting light; the satiny material flowing as if it were liquid. As sensei finished the careful tying, he placed two fingers on Yori's forehead and proclaimed.

"So it is….from novice to apprentice. From apprentice to master. Now master to Sempai."

Bowing again, Yori retook her seat next to an equally happy Ron. Snaking his hand into hers, they shared a small squeeze of pressure before letting go. Catching each other's eyes, anyone could easily see the love held for each other within. (**GASP! Lol keep reading, that's not the pairing hint or anything….I, just did it to mess with you guys….) **letting go and retaking their solemn faces, both students looked up expectantly at their sensei.

"Now Ron-san. As for you, your journey has been so much more different, and in a way, so much more cruel and challenging than that of Yori's. Coming here a second time, with barely any knowledge, a prophecy and the fate of the world on your shoulders….I was worried for a brief moment that the pressure would be too great. I see now what a foolish worry I held. All doubt has vacated my mind now… I see that you are truly the master of Yamanouchi and the Lotus Blade. You have worked immensely hard, your physique is impressive, your fighting skills unmatchable, your understanding and connection with the blade undeniable and your confidence boosted. The sacred abilities of stealth and all others have been thoroughly taught and imprinted into your very reflexes. I am proud beyond words. What say you?"

Meeting Sensei's eyes; Ron's focused on the floor previously, sighed and began.

"For the most part, Sensei, you are right. All those things you've said, all my abilities; its all true. And if I was to go back to just my plain old life, then I would be unstoppable. Unfortunately….that's not the case. I DO understand the blade, and I hear it, understand it, and speak with it. I even can use it better than most, but still…..two problems remain. I have spent my whole summer vacation months, and even missed fifteen days of end of the year school, yet I am no closer than I was at the beginning of my stay here. "

Sighing again, Ron stole a quick look at Yori before returning his gaze onto Sensei.

"Through it all, I have yet to be able to get completely rid of the lag that occurs every time I use the blade. There is still a miniscule moment of hesitation that I can not defeat. The blade reacts perfectly to my every wish; I know it has something to do with me….and that is the most frustrating part. Speaking of frustrating, the second, more important part of my problems; the Symmetry of Souls. What is it? You have told me nothing and I am no closer to the knowledge or skill than I was when I came here. How am I to defeat Monkey Fist if I do not know how?"

"Ron-san these are things that can only be discovered by your own journey. You do not have faith. Look at yourself. Physically you are the most fit student we have. Lean and muscular, strong and fast; perfect to wield the blade. Speaking of the blade, you have progressed greatly with it. Transcending my own knowledge."

Looking stunned, Ron continued to listen in rapt attention.

"Yes Ron-san. You have. You are the chosen one, and with such a title, powers come along to be entitled to you. You have spoken with the blade, you understand the power and the need you both share to defeat the staff, and Fist. As I have told you everyday since your arrival; you must lose your fear of emotions. It is as clear as the sun in the sky that you fear losing control, fear becoming like Fist. You must banish this fear if you are to win. I know that now it is hard, but when the time comes, **I** have faith in your abilities….even if you do not. Furthermore, the symmetry of souls can not be taught in such a fashion as lessons in a book. The symmetry is an understanding of the forces that compel the two brothers. With your training alongside Yori and using the blade, half the knowledge is already in your grasp. All you must do is take a hold of it. This too, shall only occur when the time is right and you stop fearing the emotions that must come if you are to defeat the evil forces opposing us."

Ron, his head drooping down looked up feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder; looking to see Sensei's hand lightly on his shoulder, Ron met his eyes.

"I am immensely proud of you _chosen one_. When the battle comes, you shall be ready. But for now, you must return home. Fist will target your loved ones, you must protect them."

Nodding, Sensei continued. "You shall leave in two days. Take with you the blade and the prophecies; they shall aide you in your quest."

Nodding again, Ron sighed as a heavy silence engulfed the three in the room. Just as Sensei was going to bid them to get rest, Ron interrupted the chance with an outspoken worry.

"Sensei….I think Yori should accompany me back to America."

Gasping slightly, Yori looked curiously at Ron. Trying to hide the hopeful glee in her eyes, Yori couldn't help but feel the pangs of disappointment at her failed attempts all summer. Since the beginning she had flirted and acted in every way, shape and form to be an interest for Ron….to get him to love her. Never once had he responded to her actions in the way she had hoped. The red-headed girl….Kim Possible held his heart wound in unbreakable chains. She had thought her ambition helpless until now. Perhaps there was still time for her yet…

"Fist may go after Yori too, and I do not want her to be in any danger."

Sensei thought for a moment before asking the opinion of Yori. Nodding yes that she would go, he sighed and agreed. Touched by his caring for her (even if only as a friend) she snaked her hand into his and squeezed. Squeezing back, he met her eyes for a brief moment before returning his attention to Sensei.

"Well then Ron-san. Yori. I believe that takes order of all things tonight. Tomorrow you shall both pack and prepare for your journey to America. Let us go and make the arrangements for the tickets, Yori. Ron-san, perhaps it is best if you inform your parents of an added guest coming with you?"

Nodding as they all got up and left the room, Yori snuffing all the candles; Ron separated from the others, walking to a phone in a nearby room. All Ron could think of was Monkey Fist's threat to hurt Kim and Yori. He hoped he was making the right decision in bringing them together in one place. One easy target….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It had been a summer for Kim Possible, like no other. A very strange summer with frequent showers of depression, 95 chance of unhappiness and scattered little moments of pity throughout the 3 month vacation. After the day's events when the rumors of Josh Mankey's arrest and the capturing of two of the largest villains in the world, things got pretty….quiet.

And for Kimberly Ann Possible, quiet was anything but good.

Her summer had been uneventful and lacking in action. When a scarce mission did occur, she would go only half-heartedly; without Ron of course. The bad guys were pitiful; common crooks, thieves, men with dreams of world domination, and super powered geeks, scorned for being nerds and bent on revenge, were the average handful of villains of the summer. Frankly, Kim was not impressed.

Frankly….Kim missed Ron.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

RING RING RING RING RING

"I got it mom!" shouted a bored Kim to her mother downstairs. Picking up the phone, she walked into her room and flopped on to the bed.

"Hello?"

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"Oh hey Monique, what do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? Ron's arriving at the airport today! Girl! Don't you want to be there for him and make things all better?"

Exasperated, Kim sighed as she continued.

"Monique, we've been over this, he didn't reply to my letters, he hasn't asked, called, or acknowledged me at all for the whole summer. He doesn't _want_ to see me. He…….he _hates_ me."

"Girl you know that's not true and you should defin—"

Kim cut off her hyperactive friend short.

"Look Monique, you go ahead. I'm just going to stay where I'm wanted. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

With that, and no second chances for Monique to continue trying to persuade Kim in joining her, she hung up and shut the phone off. Placing the phone on here nightstand, not bothering to recharge it, she collapsed onto her bed. Turning over and laying on her back, staring absentminded at the ceiling her final thoughts bubbled through her, as the loud, obsessive sounds of the tweeb's ruckus downstairs lulled her to sleep.

………_He does hate me………_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_A/N:_**

**_This is where I had originally written and gotten writer's block….well, about over here, considering I had to re write the whole chapter. I have been writing since 6:00 Sunday night from this point on, trying to finish this for you guys._**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was cold. So, so very cold. Unusually cold for the end of August, mused a slightly apprehensive Ron as he exited the plane and walked side-by-side next to Yori. Glancing around, she gave him a warm smile as they exited through the arrival gate and into a mass of people greeting each other. As all around the large opening where the arrival gate opened up to the public, they both stood still a moment. Among the throngs of people rushing up and past the two, both stood silent. Ron, craning his neck above the swarm of people, gazed desperately for some sign of his parents. Having talked to them before departing, he was expecting to see his mother and father and maybe….just maybe….

Kim?

Ahh yes, Kim. The one thing that had plagued every moment in Japan that hadn't been filled with intense physical, mental, and spiritual training. She was, as clichéd as it sounded, the first thought to hit him in the morning, and the last before he drifted into peaceful and sometimes, troubled, sleep. He knew that she hated him. He knew it, and he knew that no matter what, even if they ever overcame their differences (which was about as likely as Ron madly falling in love with Shego) he would still only be where he had started: just her friend. Shaking the wistful thoughts of actually being anything more than her hated ex-best friend, Ron sighed.

"Ron!"

Perking his head up at the sudden and faint call of his name over the large mob of people around him, he unhesitatingly slipped his hand into Yori's and pulled her with him towards the sound. Tugging a blushing Yori behind him, and weaving around the mass of travelers around them, Ron stopped suddenly, causing Yori to almost crash into his back. _Almost_. Yamanouchi and the teachings of Tie Swin Pek Kwar saved her from an embarrassing fall. Instead, shifting her balance to lean slightly on his back, she peered out from behind a frozen solid Ron. Glancing quizzically at why they had stopped and why he had such an obvious grin on his face, Yori jumped in surprise when Ron gracefully moved from his spot in a quick motion and over to a small trio of people. This time, her support gone completely, Yori landed face first onto the cold airport floor.

A loud, welcome and warm greeting sounded as background noise in her ears, but she took little attention, instead preoccupying with turning over and rubbing her aching nose. As her eyes slowly opened from their grimace, an outstretched hand leading to a warm, slightly older face greeted her. Clearing her vision, she hesitantly took the offered hand and used the added weight to help herself off the cold tile. Now righted from her awkward position Yori gazed into the deep warm chocolate brown eyes of who she could only guess to be Ron's father; Mr. Stoppable. Pulling her into a slight hug, Yori couldn't help but feel warm and safe in his arms. After the embrace ended, she was immediately engulfed by a short woman who could only be Mrs. Stoppable. Behind her, grinning from ear to ear was a chocolate brown, tall African American girl. Very pretty with warm eyes, she seemed to be positively glowing. As the warm feeling engulfed her once again, she couldn't help but feel…..well, feel great. For the first time, in a long time, she felt like a daughter: warm words and gestures were freely offered to her and she took them without haste.

For the first time: Yori felt the joys of a family.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sighing as he lied back in the car, Yori on his left and Monique on his right, Ron felt, for the first time, some happiness. Gazing out the window at the tall billboards that whizzed by, he sighed again.

"So Ron? How was the volunteer work?"

Giving the puzzled Yori a quieting look, he delivered the well-thought out excuse.

"It was great Dad. Well I mean—not great for those poor people—but being able to help was great. Yori and I were able to help a lot of people who lost their homes to the tsunami."

"Oh my little Ronnie! Such a good young man. We are so proud!"

Blushing from his mother's antics, he turned as Monique poked him in the side. Glaring at her playfully, she asked in a hushed tone.

"So Ron, did you get my letters?"

"Yea, thanks. It meant a lot. You got mine right?"

"Mhmmm. 'course I did. So….."

Looking Monique in her eyes, seeing a glint of some mischief, he sighed again.

"Before you go asking me, she still hates me, right?"

Unable to bring himself to even say her name, Ron's whole demeanor changed when Kim was brought into the conversation. His eyes dulled a bit, and his shoulders drooped. He knew that she still hated him. If not, then why hadn't she responded to any of the letters he had sent her, or why she hadn't sent her anything…

"You know what? You don't even have to answer, I can figure it out on my own, I know she still does……" casting his eyes downward, he sighed heavily. Feeling the sudden pressure of Yori's hand slipping into his hand, he squeezed gently.

The gesture went unnoticed to the chatting Stoppable parents who were discussing dinner plans for the evening.

For Monique though, she saw everything.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arriving at the Stoppable residence, Mr. Stoppable and Ron brought the bags up to his room. Showing Yori around with a quick tour of the house, he and Monique decided to walk around town a bit, seeing as it was only 3:15 in the afternoon.

Exiting out the door and onto the sidewalk, Yori on his left and Monique to his right, Ron lazily draped his shoulders around both of the girls, eliciting a blush from Yori and a raised eyebrow; a bemused expression, from Monique.

"Well then Naco king, happy to be home?"

Grinning goofily he glanced to the both of them. "You know it"

"Well then, how about we stop by Bueno Nacho…I'm surprised you haven't suffered from withdraw yet."

At the mention of cheesy nachos, Rufus, who had slept the whole journey in Ron's cargo pants pocket perked up. Bounding out of his nap he scampered up Ron's chest and flung himself into Monique. Chattering away lovingly he gripped her face in his furry little arms.

"Hey Rufus! I missed ya little guy!" she said giggling, "And I Know you missed Bueno Nacho, am I right?"

Seeing him nod his pink little head furiously, she laughed again.

"Well it's settled then, let's go."

Continuing on, they chatted happily of minor things, occasionally pointing important or meaningful things to Yori, trying to include her, though she mostly listened. Back in the car, she had been afraid that this 'Monique' could be a problem for her. Thankfully, she could tell the love between them was purely platonic, unlike that dammed red-head….

"And here we are! BUENO NACHO!"

Having just crossed the street, the trio stood in front of the small fast food place. With a sombrero roof and sign glimmering in the sparkling sun that broke from out of the clouds, Ron and Rufus gasped in unison.

Running ahead, the two girls glanced at each other as the pale freckled boy and his pet scampered up the steps to the front door. Smiling warmly to each other, they ran after the waiting Ron inside.

Entering the double doors of the restaurant, the nacho and cheesy smell of tacos and fast food filled Yori's senses. As she and Monique found a booth, Ron was already ordering some cheesy feast.

Only moments later, he and Rufus returned with three precariously stacked trays filled to the top with tacos, nachos, Nacos, chips, cheese dip, hot sauce and three large soft drinks.

"Ron-san, is it healthy to consume such cheese and processed foodstuff?" asked a confused Yori, eyeing the large cheesy Naco she had unwrapped hesitatingly.

Glaring at the now sheepish Japanese beauty, Monique and Ron smiled warmly.

"Hey no worries. Try some, if you don't like it, well…..there's so much you can get, we'll just order something else."

"Yea girl, don't worry about your figure, I can tell that I could dunk you in a vat of lard, and you'd still come out looking that good." Monique added, nodding.

Smiling, Yori hesitantly took a small bite. Grimacing slightly at the expected taste, she was pleasantly surprised at jus how good it was. Glancing up at the two teens that were slightly leaning in, waiting expectantly for her reaction, she giggled slightly and held up a proud thumb up.

Instantly Monique cheered, Rufus burped in agreement from his box of small nachos and dip, and Ron elicited a loud,

"Oh Yea! BOOYA!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The meal continued on, until Yori had to interrupt Monique's and Ron's conversation of the upcoming first day of school and how Yori would fit in.

"Excuse me, Monique-sa and Ron-san, but I require use of your restroom."

Looking up, Ron smiled warmly, "Hey don't sweat it. Go straight up to where you would order some food, on the left there's a little hallway. Girl's bathroom on the right."

Following his pointed arm out and smiling, she thanked them and turned away. Watching her leave, a smile on his face, Ron's daze was interrupted.

"Oh. Thank. God. Ron, I couldn't wait for her to leave. I need to talk to you in private." Monique stammered out.

"Why, what happened?" Ron asked, slightly worried.

"Well, it's about Kim. I—"

"Monique," he cut her off, "I told you, she hates me and I—"

"No! Listen Naco boy, just because you run off to do some bogus volunteer work, it doesn't mean that you know what the status of everything here in Middleton is. So just be quiet and listen."

Seeing that Ron and even Rufus were at attention, she continued.

"Look, first I want to know why you never answered Kim's letters?"

"What letters? I never got any."

"But you got mine?"

"Yea, so? She didn't send me any."

"But—but that's not true, I was there, we sent them together. I saw it. I know it, we did it together!"

"Look Monique I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't get any letters from Kim, just you and my parents. One or two from Felix too, I think. And even if she _did send_ me letters, I sent her a bunch and she never responded…"

"And you listen to me RONALD!" she practically yelled, frustrated, "Kim did. She's been heart-broken since you left and… wait you sent her letters?"

"Yea of course, I tried to make amends…."

"But she never got anything I—"

"No way. Monique that's just cruel. I know she still ha—"

"Argh!" Monique sighed in exasperation. "Will you just listen for one second? Jeez!" she exclaimed, tugging at her hair. "Kim beat up Josh Mankey after you left because he was dissing you and just because he's an over-all jerk. Course that was before he got arrested….."

"Wait! What? Josh got arrested?"

"Mmmhmmm, that's what I said. But that's not important. Now, what's up with this Yori chick? You guys hold hands and I can tell she obviously likes you, have you guys, you know…did you….are you guys like……?"

Leaving her question unsaid, Ron had no chance to explain anything because at that exact moment, two things happened.

One, an explosion rocked the Bueno Nacho, causing everyone within to duck for cover, though it had come from outside.

And secondly, a wild looking Yori burst from the girl's bathroom, Tie Shwin Pek Kwar dancing in her eyes.

As Ron stood, the same look in his eyes, his whole body and mind screaming danger, he felt the Lotus Blade, currently in the form of a necklace around his neck weigh down. Urging, pushing, needing, wanting…..

As Yori reached the table she and Ron shared a look as a confused Monique stared up at them.

Together as one, both students of Yamanouchi spoke with icy hatred as their senses screamed for action. The perceived threat all too well known.

"Monkey Fist."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kim Possible had been lying on her bed all day, thinking about how much Ron must still hate her, when she had slowly drifted off to troubled, light sleep. An hour into her little nap, the Kimmunicator rang out urgently. Shaking her out of her slumber she groggily found the constantly ringing device and switched it on.

"Hey Wade—YAWN—what's the sitch?"

"Kim! Hurry up there's trouble down town at Bueno Nacho! Monkey Fist is there and he has a new….something, it looks like a weapon!"

Snapping out of her daze, she perked up.

"Here Kim, this is a small video feed I got from some the security footage…."

As Wade's face was replaced with the calm outside of Bueno Nacho, Kim held her breath in suspense. Suddenly a bright red flash took over the screen, causing Kim to blink suddenly. When she reopened her eyes, Monkey Fist was standing….no….floating in midair, a large red staff glowing in his hand and hundreds of monkey ninjas landing around him. Eliciting a silent charge, the ninjas proceeded to destroy the outside of the restaurant and terrorize civilians in the area. Without warning Fist turned away from the camera and fired a large blast of red energy from the staff, hitting a nearby tree and causing it to fall with a silent boom.

The transmission feed ended and Wade's frantic expression returned to dominate the screen.

"Kim you need to get there ASAP! He's gone insane and is threatening innocent lives!"

"Ok, no problem Wade, I'm on it." The red-headed teen, trying to calm both her nerves, and those of the ten year old boy genius.

"Oh and Kim, there's one more thing that I found out through Intel."

"What's the sitch?"

"Ron."

"WHAT?" Kim nearly shouted at the genius on the screen.

"Ron is at Bueno Nacho with Monique and….some girl from Japan."

"How…why?" a baffled Kim could barely stammer out.

"I don't know Kim, I just wanted to warn you. Look you got to go now!"

Shaking her head and trying to snap out of her confusion, she nodded,

"Right Wade, I'll be there."

Switching off the kimunicator and changing quickly into her mission gear, she opened her window and leaped out. Landing gracefully on the front lawn she ran to the sidewalk and activated her jet propelled roller blades. Making her way to the crisis at hand, she was only dimly aware of the danger.

Instead, only one thing was on her mind.

_Ron._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_The wind swirled around him. The breeze seemed colder against the bare skin of his arms as he back flipped away from a team of three monkey ninjas. Reaching the crumbling foundation of a wall, his back almost coming in contact with the rubble, he stood poised and ready to fight._

_Unarmed._

_For the moment._

_Darting his eyes to spy the scene behind his would-be captors, Ron saw that Yori had taken heed and gotten Monique and Rufus to safety but had jumped into the mass of confused fighting. Her graceful movements aiding in dispatching many ninjas and helping her get the few civilians away from danger. He knew, Ron understood all too well, the responsibility she felt to the people. To the innocent. Still, she was innocent too, and he had told her to get out of the way and leave. _

_She hadn't listened._

"Stupid women"

_He muttered to himself as the Ninjas came ever closer, taking their time, not realizing that they would soon be destroyed; not realizing who and what they were dealing with. He could feel the tension in the air; he visibly saw their hind legs stiffen in the split second before they leapt towards him in unison. In that split second, he spied Yori summersault over the smoldering Bueno Nacho drive through menu before tripping and falling after a hidden group of attackers pounced upon her. His eyes widening and a small gasp emitting from his lips: the chain and charm that lay around his neck glowed a bright celestial blue and pulsed suddenly.  
_

_The light of the blade, even in its current form, took a hold of his senses and he, for the moment, became one with the blade._

_Turning his attention in that split moment back to his pathetic attackers, the feeling that he could win; the confidence was overwhelming. Running straight towards the pouncing minions, he easily slid underneath their forms high in the air and ended up behind them. Bolting up and spinning around, he charged. The poor attackers barely turned to face him again when he launched his own attack; stepping on a raised mass of bricks—giving him a boost. Staying true to the grueling form that he had been taught, Ron glided through the air, right leg outstretched and spinning. _

_In one quick contact, all three ninjas collided with his foot and fell unconscious. Landing in his original starting position, his back once again to the alleyway wall, Ron leapt over the seemingly dead attackers and ran. _

_He ran and ran. _

_Yori in his sights._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Leaping over smoldering wreckage Ron arrived from his alleyway experience a few yards from Yori. Even with the increased speed that he was running at, he knew that he would arrive too late. In front of him, Yori lay on her back as four monkey ninjas landed around and atop her. Screeching in glory they attacked. Though Yori was no novice to Tai Shin Pek Kwar and was able to dispatch two of her attackers, more seemed to materialize out of thin air to hold her down. With their vast numbers they subdued her, aiming well placed hits to her stomach and face._

"_Aieeeee!"_

_Her scream echoed in the vast expanse of rubble as Ron came ever closer._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was like a dream. That was it. This was all a dream.

As much as Ron wished it to be so, he knew in his heart that what was happening was all too real. He had finally reached Yori and as if in a trance he kicked off all her ninja attackers, not once calling upon the Lotus blade that hungered for righteous battle. It hungered, much like its brother staff for the enraged berserker attack that could only be achieved through the Lotus Blade. Through the thundering need that grew within Ron, he held back, uncertain and in truth, without need of the Blade's rage.

He had enough of his own.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Yori!"

Ron's harsh yell echoed out as he kicked off the last of her attackers. Holding a hand out for her, she quickly grabbed a hold and pulled herself up shakily.

"Are you alright, Yori?"

Gasping for breath with labored breathing, she responded after a moment.

"F-Fine Ron-san. What is happening?"

Gazing into her beautiful black orbs, he visibly grimaced at the black eye that stained her ivory skin and the slow drip of blood from her cut lip. Taking a look around, he noticed that the fighting had stopped. A survey of his surroundings, the silent hush of the wrecked fast food eatery, did not bide well with his instincts.

"Yori. I don't like this" he responded hesitantly. "It seems like a—"

Ron never got to finish his sentence. Instead, a new, sinister voice interrupted and concluded his outspoken fear.

"Trap?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"HAHAHA!"

Startled at being interrupted both Ron and Yori looked up, but immediately wished they hadn't. Above them a laughing manically Monkey Fist stood atop a red glowing….discus…of some sort. Floating a few meters above them he swooped down, arms crossed and a smug look plastered on his face. His eyes were black as night.

"Ahh Ronald. How nice to see you once again. And your lovely girlfriend as well. Priceless."

Reaching an arm back he instinctively nudged Yori behind him. "What do you want Monkey Fist?"

"What a redundant question Ronald. We both know what is happening, forces beyond our—well, YOUR control are tugging us around. Pushing us, pulling us, urging us….like the blade around your neck…"

Eyes widening in surprise, Ron gasped, speechless. "How—what?"

"Oh Come now Ronald. Apparently your training has yet let you recognize the brother weapon of your own." Seeing Ron's surprised expression grow, Monkey Fist continued as he finally lowered only about ten feet in front of him and only about a foot higher off the ground. From the standpoint, Ron could see that he seemed more muscular….more powerful than before.

"Yes Ronald. The staff. I have it and I am here with a simple request. I am sure you have heard the prophecies that I have and know that one of us will die if we continue on as we are, we will spiral into battle and sadly…you shall perish. I come to you with a very, very generous offer. Let go of this crazy unfair appointment of power and stress, let go of the blade and hand it to me and I will let you and your vixen here live."

"You're a fool if you think that I would do that Fist. I won't give up before I have started."

With mock sadness he sighed and shook his head. "Are you sure you are ready for the pain Ronald?"

Glaring at each other for a moment Ron answered truthfully, his voice on edge, rocky like gravel.

"Yes."

And that was when everything took a turn for the worst.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Yes"

As soon as his decision escaped his lips, Monkey Fist snarled menacingly and flung out his right arm suddenly. Before Ron could think to react, a bright crimson flash blinded him. Covering his eyes, he fell to his knees in the wake of the raw power. As the flash ended and he took his stance again, he glanced back at Yori.

Only to find her missing.

"**Over here young master."**

Whipping around to face Fist, Ron's blood drained cold.

Standing in his same position before, Monkey Fist held out his left hand, holding a helpless, fear stricken Yori in his clutches. Her hands clawing at his for breath.

"**Now you see what you have done to me Ronald? Now I give you a sadistic choice that only you can make. Give me the blade and she lives. Fail to do so, and she dies."**

"Don't do this Fist!" despite the cold, icy glare in his eyes, Ron's heart leapt within his chest. His blood ran cold.

"**Oh Ronald….what have you done now? Look, do you see what shall happen for your stubbornness? This beautiful young, innocent maiden shall die. Your little girlfriend's blood shall be on your hands….selfish one!"**

As Fist's taunting continued, Ron paid little heed to his words. Instead, he fervently tried to manage a plan quickly; anything that could work to get Yori out of Monkey Fist's strangling grip. All he needed was a…..distraction. A shabby idea formed in his mind, he tuned back into Fist's continuous monologue.

"**I give you one last chance to save her life Stoppable! Give unto me the blade!"**

As the venom of Fist's words dripped in the wind blown air, Ron gazed into his eyes. No longer their natural black color, they glowed with intense crimson. Flashing in the sunlight, Ron knew, although he didn't understand how, that the staff was controlling Fist. He could feel the evil taint traced upon Fist's soul. Flickering his eyes to Yori, meeting hers as she kicked and scratched in vain at the lone powerful arm that held her in a death grip, her eyes streamed with tears as she met Ron's chocolate brown gaze.

Her look was one of scared acceptance of death.

A death that he was unwilling to allow to come to pass this day. As the silence stretched on, Fist screamed in rage.

"**WHAT SAY YOU? GIVE ME THE BLADE! GIVE IT TO ME OR SHE IS DEAD!"**

The enraged Fist tightened his grip.

Ron's whole body tensed.

He was ready.

He stepped to leap and take on Fist, grabbing at the necklace that hung loosely, willing it to change into the desired weapon.

He was ready.

But just as he got a few inches off the ground, a familiar blur of black and red flashed into the side of Monkey Fist and caused him to release his grasp on Yori. Watching her fall in slow motion to the ground, unconscious, Ron was speechless.

Kim……..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kim had arrived as quickly as her jet roller blades would allow her, reaching the wreckage of the Bueno Nacho. Stopping in horror of the full extent of the damage, she gazed out over the debris. Stealthily picking her way over overturned rubble, she quickly dispatched a group of three monkey ninjas with ease. Crouching behind a large chunk of overturned concrete, a re flash of bright light caught her attention. What she saw when her vision came back to her, she was horrified.

There, stood Monkey Fist, only he seemed…..more evil. More formidable. There was something about how he looked, as if he had taken way too many anabolic steroids that just did not sit well with Kim. He stood, floating on what she could only describe as a red floating disk. In one of his outstretched beefy arms, he held an Asian girl by the throat. Her long black hair cascading around her face, she seemed to be struggling against an impossible grip. From her distance she couldn't tell what was going on exactly but he seemed to be giving a lengthy speech to….someone.

Picking her way through more overturned damages, she slowly got into a better position, intent on surprise attacking Fist, when, suddenly, the person he had been in deep conversation with came into view.

Ron.

Stepping over ever closer she finally came into ear shot of what Fist was saying.

"**Now you see what you have done to me Ronald? Now I give you a sadistic choice that only you can make. Give me the blade and she lives. Fail to do so, and she dies."**

"Don't do this Fist!"

**Oh Ronald….what have you done now? Look, do you see what shall happen for your stubbornness? This beautiful young, innocent maiden shall die. Your little girlfriend's blood shall be on your hands….selfish one!"**

Hearing this….that the Asian beauty struggling for life was Ron's….girlfriend;

Everything made sense to Kim. Talk of a blade and everything else faded from her mind as what Monkey Fist had said, sank in. The cold look of mixed anger, determination and fear for the girl, the look in his eyes, the…love he held for her, why he had not responded to her letters….it all became perfectly, dismally clear.

He had moved on.

Swallowing her grieving heart's painful pangs of agony, she cleared her mind of everything but the task at hand. She was Kim Possible. Even if the one she had fallen in love with, loved another, she would still save the day. Save the day now, and let her world tumble apart once everything was back to normal.

Inhaling a shuddering breath and sigh, Kim squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. Scolding herself for being so weak….so emotional, she tapped into her determination to help Ron. If Ron cared for this girl….then…..Kim….well she had to save the day regardless. Glancing back at Ron, as she got into her final position, she could easily recognize the glint in his eyes. The way he got that clouded look whenever someone was talking to him, but he wasn't really listening.

When he was thinking….or planning.

"**WHAT SAY YOU? GIVE ME THE BLADE! GIVE IT TO ME OR SHE IS DEAD!"**

Monkey Fist's outburst startled Kim. Giving one last look at Ron, she knew, somehow, that he had a plan. She just couldn't let him go through with it. His cloudy gaze had sharpened and she knew that he was ready to do….something.

She couldn't let him get hurt.

Timing it perfectly, Kim set her rocket pack and fired herself at Monkey Fist.

Just as Ron took a step.

Colliding into the heavy set muscular villain, everything was a blur of red. Sending them both tumbling to the ground, Kim immediately set off in a fury of wild punches, hoping to distract Fist from the rapidly fading girl. With any luck the girl had been released.

"KIM!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron stood with the wind blowing over him in shock. Yori had fallen and she was clearly unconscious. He should run over to her and check if she was ok. He should run over and help Kim fight Monkey Fist. He knew it, but, time seemed to ooze slowly and his whole body was stuck. It was as if the lag from the blade had transcended to incorporate his whole being.

Kim…Yori….Fist….

The blue blade that had flashed in transformation was still clenched loosely in his hand. With a little surge of energy from the lotus blade, Ron's dazed confusion snapped into non-existence and he quickly launched himself forward.

Running and sliding over to Yori first, he quickly located a pulse. It was a little weak, but he knew she would be ok. As he was about to get up, a large pulse of energy banged out, silencing the small battle between Kim and Fist. Whipping his head around and bolting up, he was just able to duck and roll out of the way as the red discus flew over him and arced back.

Pushing himself up, Ron glared at the battle that raged.

Kim, after having gotten Yori free and bringing Fist down had landed a few good punches before he had slapped her into a nearby wall that had still been standing. Shaking herself off, dazed, she had just had enough time to dodge the oncoming discus that Fist had launched at her.

"**KIM POSSIBLE! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ARRIVE. YOUR PRESENCE SHALL MAKE THIS SO MUCH SWEETER!"**

Launching the discus that had boomeranged back again, Kim quickly shot her grapple gun out to a nearby tree and avoided the blade. As it came back to Fist, he tensed to throw it again, but found himself being pushed forward by a powerful attack. Falling face first, he bolted up and turned to face his attacker.

Ron.

His lethargy gone, Ron stood poised with the blade in one hand, balancing on his outstretched left leg, while his right was bent, held in chamber after his devastating kick.

"**STOPPABLE!"**

"The one and only Fist"

As he said this, Kim landed next to Ron in perfect fighting stance.

Her presence unnerved him slightly, as his did to hers, but they kept their stances. Although no one said a word, they were both mutually committed. Talk would have to be for later.

"**AHH TEAM POSSIBLE TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN. JUST AS I HAD HOPED! RONALD! HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF MY OFFER? GIVE ME THE BLADE. IN THIS CONFRONTATION, YOU HAVE BEEN LUCKY. YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS NOT DEAD. CAN YOU INSURE HER SAFETY FOREVER? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARTNER? WHAT ABOUT KIM!"**

Before Ron could respond, Kim interjected, speaking for the first time.

"Listen Monkey Fist, I don't know what kind of steroids you have been taking or what new toys you got, but….Team Possible can take anything you throw at m—us."

Stuttering a little, she refused to show any weakness in her relationship to Ron, unknowing of just how much Monkey Fist really knew.

"**HOW QUAINT AND HEROIC: YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING, POSSIBLE. THIS HAS STOPPED BEING ABOUT PETTY CRIMES AND, IN TURN, YOU. THIS IS BETWEEN STOPPABLE AND MYSELF. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WEED IN THIS. YOU SHALL BE PULLED AND STOMPED OUT LIKE ALL THOSE WHO ARE UNWORTHY! THERE ARE GREATER FORCES AT WORK THAN YOU COULD HOPE TO UNDERSTAND OR OVERCOME! ONLY STOPPABLE, AS PATHETIC AS HE IS, COULD HOPE TO GRASP THE SITUATION FULLY!"**

"Sheesh, even with the new look, he's still the same old lamo isn't he?"

Immersing herself back into her old self for the moment, she muttered quietly to Ron. Catching himself before chuckling, he instead gave a cold response, graveled and strong.

"He's much more than he ever was. You shouldn't be here. You could get hurt."

"I could say the same for you"

"Don't argue about this Kim, I'm serious. Leave whenever you get a chance and take Yori with you."

"I never run from a fight Ron!" Kim's voice was slowly rising as her infamous temper boiled. "You can take your girlfriend and I will take care of Fist."

Before he could protest, Fist's discus flashed into a long staff and he charged.

Ron, wielding the lotus blade, leapt forward, ahead of Kim and met with Fist, sword clashing with staff. Brother meeting brother.

"**STOPPABLE, YOU WIELD YOUR BLADE WELL….BUT YOU HAVE YET TO LEARN ALL YOU NEED, WHEREAS I HAVE FOUND ALL KNOWLEDGE. I SHALL ULTIMATELY KILL YOU."**

Parrying an attack that was aimed at his chest, Ron counterattacked with a quick few slashes to Fist's hands and legs.

"Don't you ever stay quiet? The blade is more powerful in weaponry combat than the staff!"

Twirling his staff around quickly, Fist laughed at Ron's retreat and words.

"**THIS IS TRUE. BUT I AM MORE CAPABLE THAN YOU. BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF ABILITY AND MY SUPERIOR KNOWLEDGE, WE ARE EUQAL!"**

At this, Kim, who had been searching for a way into the fast paced battling of weapons, shot forth a powerful roundhouse kick to Fist's back. Instead of connecting though, she found her leg encased by a red whip in Fist's left hand. In his right, still battling a furious Ron, he held a red, wickedly curved saber. Turning his head, he sneered and pulled Kim by her leg, thrusting her in front of him. Using her as a shield to defend against Ron who had just jumped up to bring the blade crashing down upon Fist, cold shock ran though him as he saw Kim instead. Without thinking, and for the first time, without the familiar lag, Ron held the blade and transformed it into a two forked blade. Crashing both bladed edges into the ground, he left a huddled Kim unharmed between the two edges.

But at a cost.

Having let go of Kim's leg, Fist had combined both weaker weapons back into its original form as the long crimson staff. Fist took Ron's surprised shock to his advantage and struck him down at the side of his head.

Crashing face first into the dirt, Ron groggily got up as quickly as he could, only to find the worst of things before him.

In almost perfect symmetry to his dream, Monkey Fist stood before him, Laughing as he held the unconscious Yori in one hand and a struggling Kim in the other. Both held out to each side, his venomous laugh echoed in the air.

"**HAHA! AND HERE I THOUGHT ONLY ONE WOULD BE ENOUGH TO PERSUADE YOU, NOW LOOK UPON WHAT HAS TRANSPIRED! THIS IS YOUR FINAL MOMENT! RELEASE THE BLADE AND I LET THEM LIVE. FAIL TO DO SO AND…"**

At this he glanced at Yori and then to Kim, before smirking back at Ron.

"**THEY DIE"**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron was faced with an impossible decision. If he relinquished the blade to Monkey Fist, then they would all die. But how could he hope to live with him if he let either of them die? The choice was to great. He had wanted to be the hero, and he had faithfully taken upon himself this burden.

But they did not. Even Yori had not agreed to the blade's curse. Because in truth, that was what it truly was. A curse. A promise for battle and pain. They had not signed up for this. They shouldn't be involved. This was Ron's problem

Not there's.

In the flash of the blink of time that these thoughts raced into his mind, a sudden epiphany echoed in his mind. He knew he could save them both.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"**YOUR LAST CHANCE NOW STOPPABLE! I GROW WEARY OF THIS! THEY ARE DEAD!"**

"NO! Wait! Ok! I will, I'll give you the blade!"

Screaming in protest, Ron called out to Fist. Grinning evilly, he sneered and threw Yori's limp body to the ground.

"**GIVE ME THE BLADE STOPPABLE OR THEY DIE"**

Reaching an outstretched hand forward, Fist waited as Ron, nervously crossed the distance of wreckage to meet him. Kim, still frantically gripping at the beefy fist that encompassed her throat, widened her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that if Ron gave in, they would both be dead in a heartbeat.

Catching Kim's frantic look, Ron twitched an eye slightly in a half wink, only earning a confused Kim to cease trying to break free for the moment.

"Just let them be, Fist, and you can have both. brothers" Ron replied to the eager monkey lord.

"**YES, YES, JUST GIVE ME THE BLADE AND THEY ARE ALL FREE…"**

Stopping a few feet away from Fist, Ron lifted the blade and twirled it delicately in his fingers. Stopping it so that he gently clutched the light weighted sword by the blade, he held the hilt out for Fist to grab.

"...**FINALLY…"**

Just as Monkey Fist's beefy fingers were closing around the hilt, Ron urged the blade with an intense furiousness to change. Flickering in a brief flash, the blade and hilt exchanged places, so that Ron was gripping the hilt and Fist had his hand around the wickedly curved and deadly edge of the blade. Powerfully lifting up, Ron grunted as he sliced through Fist's hand. Earning an earsplitting scream from Fist, Ron finished the journey of the blade, continuing in an arc to slice at his adversary's other hand. Cutting through the tender skin of his wrist, Fist cried out a second time, this time opening his grasped hand and allowing Kim to roll and fall free.

As soon as Ron saw this, he let the blade flick back and change into a bright blue staff of his own. Slamming the butt of one of the edges deep into the still agonized Monkey Fist's stomach, Ron sent Fist flying six or seven meters away. As soon as Fist had landed, Ron hastily yelled out to Kim.

"Get Yori and get out of here!"

This time earning no arguments and a solid nod from Kim, he turned back from watching her and ran at full speed to Monkey Fist who was slowly getting up. Reaching him before Fist could try to attack; Ron slammed the blade, now transformed into an ax into Fist's shoulder. At the last possible second, right before impact would have been made, a loud metallic ringing and silver flash glinted as the large ax razor met with liquid red armor that had formed over Fist's shoulder. He was tapping into the uniquely powerful property of the staff. As it seeped over all of Fist's body, he, enraged, backhanded Ron. Flying back a few feet, Ron stayed shakily on his feet.

Fist too, stood with unease. The armor caressing him and pulsating; creating jagged bladed edges and studded portions of liquid steel.

"**YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I MUST HEAL THESE WOUNDS STOPPABLE. I SEE NOW THAT THE PROPHOCIES CAN NOT BE STOPPED. WE SHALL BATTLE THE FINAL BATTLE SOON. UNTIL THEN I LEAVE YOU WITH A PARTING GIFT AND A WARNING."**

Standing up straight, fist pointed an accusing finger at Ron as he slowly levitated off the ground, a faint red aurora hazing around him.

"**FIRST, THE WARNING. YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR LITTLE WOMEN. FOR WHEN I DESTROY YOU, I SHALL HAVE THEM FOR MYSELF."**

Angering at the thought of such an evil act and without truly realizing it, Ron was encompassed in a blue glow, all his own and rose up, leveling with his glowing enemy as they both constantly rose above the ground until they were high above the town.

"I won't let that happen Fist. I **will** stop you." He yelled as the wind whipped the two lone figures.

"**WE SHALL SEE. WE SHALL SEE. FOR NOW, THOUGH, I LEAVE YOU WITH MY GIFT," **

Smiling evilly, he flicked his outstretched arm down. Whipping his head to glance at what he was pointing to, Ron gasped as he saw Kim, her mass of red hair traveling over the debris slowly, her battle having taken a lot out of her and Yori's limp, added weight slowing her all the more.

"**I HOPE SHE WONT BE NEEDING HER LEGS ANYTIME SOON!" **

With that, a powerful burst of crimson shot forth from his arm. As the pulse of energy headed straight for Kim's lower back, her spinal cord, Ron forgot the evilly laughing Monkey Fist completely and dove straight for Kim.

Flying face down, he was only dimly aware of a second flash of red above him, announcing Monkey Fist's departure. Speeding down impossibly fast, Ron could still hear the vile laughter echoing in his mind. The ground rushing up to him impossibly fast, Ron was still about a meter behind the large pulse of energy. Grinding his teeth in determination, he used the lotus blade, currently in its natural form and willed it to help push him forward. The aurora of celestial blue haze increasing and trailing behind him like a bright comet's tail, Ron slowly reached closer to the beam. Flicking his eyes towards the ground, he realized that even at his current speed, he wouldn't be able to make it. Already he could make out every feature of Kim's face. The slight trickle of blood down her bruised cheek, the bruises around her neck. He was, only, perhaps twenty feet from the ground.

Leveling midway to the crimson beam, Ron desperately did all he could do to stop the beam. Using the blade; it flashing without hesitation, Ron molded it into a foot and a half long pole. Using the magic of the blade to help him, he silently prayed that his plan would save Kim. Coming only ten feet from the ground, Ron grunted in effort as he threw the small pole straight before Kim.

It reaching the ground before him or the beam of red energy, Kim was surprised when it jetted straight into the ground before her, causing her to trip forward and drop Yori as they both fell face first into the ground and out of the way of the energy shot. Seeing that she was out of danger, Ron released his tensed form and opened his arms, hoping to stop his rush into the ground.

It was too late.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The red Beam hitting the ground with a small bang and smoke, Ron could not stop in time. Turning at the last second so his shoulder took the fall, he hit the ground.

Hard.

The pain was immense. Ron tried to take breath, but it felt as though his entire being had caught aflame. The pain engulfing him, he didn't hear Kim's anguished cry of his name, or the way the lotus blade flew from the ground and formed over him. Ron blacked out before he could notice the blade's blue armor slip around his whole body and pulse blue before melding with his skin and turning back to Ron's familiar pale skin.

All Ron could think of before he was lost in the pain, in the blackness of unconsciousness was one thing.

Kim…….Yori

…**_.he loved her._**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_A/N: I hope you guys don't mind, this is really long, but the last scene for the chapter. I would have cut it out and just told you which of the two girls he actually loves in the last lines above, but I figured I owed it to you guys to at least give you everything I could out of this chapter….._**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ron woke up to the steady beeping of a monitor and an uncomfortable lump pushing against his back. Flickering his eyes open, they were bombarded with bright fluorescent lights. Snapping out of his haze, the medical, sterile smells of a hospital invaded his senses, and he knew at once where he was. Shielding his eyes and opening them again experimentally, he let them adjust. Leaning up in his bed and propping himself up against a pillow, Ron looked out at his surroundings. On his left was a window, closed with the curtains still open. By the darkness that had set over the town, he figured it was about 8:00, until he glanced at the small bedside table that held a vase of fake flowers and small clock next to it.

'_Ok so I was wrong, its 9:30 pm.' _

He thought to himself, slightly amused. It quickly vanished as the events of the day tumbled into mind. Looking to his right, he winced when he saw Yori. Laying in the bed next to his she slept. Her monitor eliciting a constant beep like his own, he saw that she had a bruised neck, black eye and an IV attached. Her injuries hopefully weren't serious.

He was about to get up and check on her personally, when the door to the small room opened. Walking in, a sheepish Kim stood in the doorway, frozen. Likewise, Ron's eyes grew and he shakily took a breath as they just stayed still, neither moving, before, Kim shook her head slightly and walked over to the uncomfortable looking chair that was beside his table, near the window. Sitting down, silently, she held one hand by the wrist, resting them over her knees. Looking down, then out the window, the uncomfortable silence stretched endlessly, before Ron broke it.

"How is Yori?" His voice startled her a little bit, but Kim quickly recovered.

"She's fine. She had a minor concussion and some bruises on her neck where she was strangled. Other than a few cuts and bruises everywhere else, she'll be up in no time. You….don't…..you don't have to worry."

Ron nodded; his face blank and unreadable and turned to stare at Yori again, as Kim desperately tried to discern some emotion he was feeling. Hate, love, relief, anguish, fear, pain…..

Silence stretching for another few moments, both looked to each other at the same time and asked in perfect unison.

"How about you?"

Both of them looking away as they said the same question at the same time, Kim silently blushed as Ron scratched his face. Taking the silence as her turn to answer, Kim began.

"I—I'm." she stopped, pausing to get the words in the correct order. "Physically, I'm ok. A few bruises and my throat kind of hurts, but other than that, I'm good. How are you?"

Thinking back as he nodded, acknowledging that she had spoken, he cleared his throat.

"I feel fine. A little sore, but I'm pretty much at a hundred percent—"

That was it, Kim couldn't take it anymore, she had to interrupt before this fake conversation continued.

"Ron! I'm…I'm sorry to interrupt but, how? You fell from the sky and, the sword, and the girl, and you, and Monkey Fist and……How?"

Her confused face forming an unintended cute pout, Ron couldn't help but chuckle, despite all that was between them.

"Curious till the end, huh Kim? Did we forget you hate me?"

He hadn't meant for the words to come out so bitter, but they had all the same.

Kim, opening her mouth a few times, but at a loss for words, couldn't respond immediately. When she finally found her voice, it sounded meek and defeated.

"I…don't."

To her surprise, Ron barked out a bitter graveled laugh.

"Come on Kim. The fight? Did you forget what we said? I know I didn't and I know you meant it. Or what happened in the park? How you never responded to my letters?"

"Your letters?" Kim responded, her temper rekindling, "What about mine? You never responded to mine!"

"Well I never….got…..them?" Ron's cold comeback fell short as the words seeped in, adding to the knowledge that Monique had shared combined with them.

Looking at Kim questionably, he focused on her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Wait…so you sent me letters?"

"Of course, I tried to…." Kim was suddenly struck with a bout of speechlessness and shyness. Intent on not losing, maybe the only chance at regaining Ron, she pushed forward anyway.

"I—I tried to make peace. I tried to apologize to you, but….you never….you never responded." Her temper back to being nonexistent, she looked away, embarrassed and unable to meet his gaze.

"You—You did?"

The way he asked, the way a bit of hopeful, wishing crept into his question sparked hope in Kim as well. Meeting his chocolate brown eyes, she nodded, her mouth going dry and losing herself momentarily in his warm eyes….until they hardened once more.

"So what about the fight?"

"I…I said some things I shouldn't have, and—" before Kim could finish, Ron interrupted.

"Did you mean any of it?"

His disarming gaze drilling into her, she had to remind herself to take a breath at the intensity of his ire. She thought back to the fight, to everything she had said, how she had agreed to feeling pity for him, never showing she truly cared, her selfishness, how she had agreed to feeling as if he was a burden, a social leech and a loser….it all struck fresh pangs of guilt within her. Looking upon Ron, though, her best friend for as long as she could remember, she saw him in a different light. It wasn't the fluorescent hospital bulbs or the beeping of the machines, it was, a revelation that had been a long time coming and only now finally dawning on the dense red head.

Taking another breath, she closed her eyes as tears that had been held back for so long freely fell, though she did not sob. Meeting his waiting gaze through her watery vision she finally answered.

"N-No. Not o-o-one s-single w—word." Damn those tears for making this any harder on her than it already was, still, she was just happy to let them finally out.

Ron took a moment and seriously looked at Kim. He knew she was amazing at everything and could act. The hurt she had caused him ran deep within him and he honestly could not be sure if what he was seeing was just an act to get him back, because her conscious wouldn't let her sleep at being mean to a 'pitiful loser' or if she really was sorry. He suddenly was aware of the lotus blade in necklace form, weighing heavily on his neck, silently reminding him to open his heart and truly think of her words. Weigh her words and make a decision for forgiveness.

He thought of how much pain he had felt and all the anguish she had caused him, and how sad and teary eyed he had been amidst his training. The nights spent in dismal sorrow and despair. The depression and cold empty feeling….one that Yori could never truly fulfill. He thought of every unwilling moment and action she had done that caused him so much pain.

His heart hardened and he became bitter.

But, then, as the necklace pulsed energy throughout him, he remembered everything else too. The good times, sharing cookies, shared vacations, family barbecues, the park, playing together, first meeting each other, being scared with each other….growing up with each other….growing to love her for who she was and never wishing her to change…

Ron let all these memories flow through him, balancing on a metaphorical scale in his heart, until finally, he made his decision.

"Do you really mean that?" Ron spoke the first words in the hospital room, breaking the silence that had left Kim in desperate agony.

Nodding vigorously, she spoke through her tears. "I d-do Ron. I really do. I am so-so sorry t-that I h-hurt you, t-that I said t-those things. I n-never wanted to h-hurt you. I never wanted to lose you, I…I….P-p-lease…."

"Kim…" he interrupted her as more tears stained her beautiful face, "I want you to know that you hurt me. So badly. It was the worst kind of pain. I didn't think I could survive it."

She nodded, wiping her eyes and getting up from the chair, heading for the door, thinking, with despair, that she had done it. She had lost the most important person in the world.

Before she could make it to the door though, she felt a hand grasp her forearm and pull her back. Spinning around, she saw that Ron had grabbed her and she was now halfway sitting on his bed, facing him, and a few inches shorter than him. Had she been in any normal condition, she would have noted how tall he had grown over the summer. As it was, though, she flinched, her eyes squeezed tightly, expecting bitter and harsh words.

"Kim, look at me." His quiet demand made her shake visibly as goose bumps from what was happening and the cold air-conditioned air on her bare, t-shirted arms rippled out.

Meeting his eyes, she couldn't help but quiver her lips.

"Kim, I don't know how else to say it, but……" he paused, unwittingly torturing her all the more.

"I missed you so much."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As soon as the words escaped his lips, he grabbed the shaking girl in his arms and pulled her close. Finding herself in Ron's arms she finally let loose her teary eyed lament and began to sob in his shoulder. As Ron stroke her flaming red hair lovingly, he whispered sweet, sweet words of reassurance to help his distraught friend.

Just to have everything pushed away. Just to have her back, Ron felt a part of him that had been missing, finally be fulfilled.

It was Bliss.

It was love.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

End chapter 5

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_A/N: _**

Tada! 40pages! And you guessed it! It IS a **RON—KIM** fic after all! Woot woot! Haha ok so ill stop, and I guess I have nothing left to say, except I hope this makes up form my serious lag in updates, and I hope that it wasn't too long….or bad….

I won't be an ass and ask for reviews, not sure if I deserve them, but. I hope u enjoyed it

_As always_

_Fernnu_


	8. X Confusion Cleared X

Ummm hi. Fernnu here…I just updated and got a few reviews that made me have to post this notice, because something has been called to my attention.

Just to let you guys know, just because my lag in updates spanned out for a while, and because the last chapter was so long and u found out the pairings….

….the storyline is still going. At the very least, unless some drastic cut offs are made, this story is looking at another 5 chapters before the conclusion and eventual epilogue.

With that said, I am hastely working on the next update. I just wanted to clear up any confusion: THE STORY SHALL CONTINUE.

Thanks again for your generous reviews

_As Always…_

_Fernnu_


End file.
